The Sleeper
by Raya Light
Summary: Complete. After an attack on Crystal Tokyo, Princess Lady and her guardians must protect a Star Seed called The Sleeper.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations. 

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think.

A/N: This story is complete, but I will be uploading it a little at a time. I always feel overwhelmed when I see a story with lots of chapters that I've never read before. I don't want to make anyone else feel that way... ^-^

And finally, I would like to acknowledge my one and only reviewer... Myst Lady. Thanks so much for your review of "The Passing of Time". I hope you like Setsuna's character in this story as well, even though she only plays a minor part. ^-^

Please enjoy.... Raya

**The Sleeper**

Prologue

Neo-Queen Serenity stood on top of a high mound of rubble and looked out over the world of her birth. Her blue eyes were full of tears as the cold, parched wind whipped her white hair and dress around her. Everywhere she turned death, destruction, and desolation met her gaze. The Earth, her precious charge, was destroyed. It had been ruined, gouged, razed, and destroyed by power hungry people who had refused to believe that a world of peace was possible unless they were in charge. 

Her friends and family were all dead, having sacrificed every bit of strength and life energy in an attempt to save her and their world. Even her beloved husband, Mamo-chan, and their sweet baby, ChibiUsa, were among the fallen. She was completely, totally, utterly alone.

"Everyone," she said on a sob. She raised the pendant on her necklace up to her face. "Please, Silver Crystal. Whatever it takes. Please, restore everyone." She raised the Mysterious Silver Crystal over her head and cried out in a loud voice. "MOON.... HEALING.... ESCALATION!!!!"

Pure silver light poured out of the Crystal. Slowly, it spread to engulf the planet, making it appear as white as the moon above it. Around the incandescent queen, life began to slowly return. First a glitter, then a Star Seed, then two, then twenty. Grass, trees, flowers, and water all returned. The Star Seeds began to glow, and their owners' bodies began to heal and reform. Birds, animals, and fish were reborn among the sparkling crystals. Immediately around her, a crystal palace began to form. More and more Star Seeds, all colors of the rainbow, reformed and were reborn into people. Only one dark Star Seed stubbornly refused to take form.

"Please!" begged the exhausted queen. '_No, not yet,'_ it replied gently. '_I am alive. It is enough. Let me sleep a while longer yet. Save your strength for the others. That is how it should be. Let me sleep again...'_

Neo-Queen Serenity bowed her head with reluctant acceptance. "We will miss you," she whispered. "But rest as long as you need." She reached out, and gently gathered the stubborn Star Seed to her breast, then collapsed to the green earth in a dead faint.


	2. Attack

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations. 

Revision Note/Setting the Stage: In this story, ChibiUsa (Princess Lady Serenity) looks to be the equivalent of about 15 years old. She is finally going through her growth spurt now that her powers have awakened and been trained. Picture 15 year old Usagi with pink hair in pointed odangos and dark pink eyes, and you have a picture of Lady. She has kept the level of Super that she obtained during her training.

And to help you paint your picture, here is a description of the outfits from Chapter 5: "Lady was wearing a simple white sundress with a dark blue short sleeved jacket. Bessa was wearing a red tee-shirt and jean shorts. June was in one of her running outfits. Today, it was a white tank top with loose green shorts. Celeste had gone with a pale yellow dress with a white lace trim. And Pallas was wearing a light blue sleeveless top over dark blue capris." I couldn't figure a way to include this below without interrupting the flow of the story, but I thought you would like to know. ^-^

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 1 - Attack

"No no no no noooooo…." Princess Lady Serenity wailed as her friends laughed loudly. The two balls on the table ignored the royal command, and continued to roll. With a click, the black one landed in the net pocket attached to the side of the table. The white one teased her for a moment, balancing on the edge of the table before falling and landing on top of the black.

"Really, Lady-chan," her redheaded friend Bessa sputtered. "I know you were losing, but…" The rest of her sentence was lost in laughter at the disgruntled expression her princess's face. "Scratching on the eight ball," pink-haired Celeste, leaning on her cue-stick, continued the teasing. "Have to lose in grand style, huh?" "Um, Lady-chan," blue-haired Pallas said, barely maintaining a straight face. "We were playing stripes, not solids…" Green-haired June just rolled on the floor laughing as Lady's face became darker and darker.

"Alright, alright already!" Lady shook her cue-stick threateningly at June, who only rolled out of the way, laughing harder. "Geez…"

A different wail filled the room, cutting off whatever else the princess would have said. All five friends stiffened in surprise. "An alert?" Celeste asked. "Now?"

In one fluid motion, Lady threw her cue-stick onto the table, spun, and ran out the door. "Hey, wait!" "Hold up!" her friends called, chasing after her.

"Moon Crisis Power, Make-Up!" Pink pigtails steaming behind her, Super Sailor Moon sped down the hall, using a hand on the wall to help her turn corners sharply. Behind her, she heard her friends transform as well.

"Vesta Power, Make-Up!" "Ceres Power, Make-Up!" "Pallas Power, Make-Up!" "Juno Power, Make-Up!"

Within moments, they reached the Command Center. As they dashed into the room, they heard a voice. "Can't… hold them… Protect… her. They want…" Super Sailor Moon paled as she recognized the voice. "Uranus," she whispered, her hands going to her lips in shock. Her eyes flew to the blank video screen.

Then, another voice came across the communicator. "This is your end. You can't stop us. Haha, and if _you_ can't stop us, _they_ certainly can't. The Sleeper will be ours! Dark Avalanche!" A scream echoed around the room, then cut off abruptly.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" cried Neo-Queen Serenity. The gathered senshi looked at the communications panel in shock. "She… she must be…" Super Sailor Mars faltered, unable to say what they all feared.

Super Sailor Mercury shook herself abruptly. "The Sleeper? What or who is that?" she asked.

"It couldn't be…" King Endymion started, only to be cut off by Super Sailor Venus.

"Whatever or whoever it is, those creeps are coming here. We have to protect the Queen and the city!" All nine of the senshi nodded with determined agreement.

"Don't… don't awaken… sleeper…" Super Sailor Uranus's pain-filled voice whispered into the room. "We're… Don't let her waken!…" she ended fiercely, then screamed in pain once more. "Not dead yet? Hmm, how about another dose? Dark Avalanche!"

Super Sailor Mercury's face suddenly blazed with comprehension and the beginning of fear. "The Sleeper. Of course!" The others turned to look at her expectantly. "Well?" Super Sailor Jupiter demanded. "Don't keep us in suspense!"

"Who _else_ would she call Sleeper?" Super Sailor Mercury riddled. Understanding finally flared on the faces of the Inner Senshi, the King and the Queen. "Oh no. Not that," Neo-Queen Serenity whispered. "We have to protect her. They can't have her!" she added more vehemently.

"And we will," Super Sailor Venus reassured her in a hard voice.

The younger senshi looked at the older with expressions of expectation fading into impatience. "Who!" Sailor Juno demanded. "Who is the Sleeper? Why do they want her?"

"There's no time!" Super Sailor Mercury said. "Right," Super Sailor Venus agreed. "Defense Position Iota 3. We must keep them out of the Palace at all costs."

"No." Super Sailor Mercury shook her head in disagreement. She turned to Super Sailor Moon and her guardians. "Do you remember the hidden passage in the north hall?" she demanded of Super Sailor Moon. As the girl nodded agreement, she continued "You five go into the maze. Her name will lead you to her. When you find her room, guard her."

"What?" Sailor Ceres cried in disbelief. "But we need to be here! We need to fight! To protect the Queen and the Palace!" "You can't send us away!" Sailor Vesta loudly agreed. "Come on, guys, let's get out there!" Sailor Juno cried. The Quartet turned to race outside.

"Stop." Super Sailor Venus' cold voice froze the four girls in their tracks. "Mercury is right. The most important thing is... the Sleeper. You five go into the maze. We'll hold them outside the palace."

"No way!" "You can't!" "We're not a bunch of kids!" "We have to fight, too!" The Quartet protested loudly, as a wide-eyed Super Sailor Moon whispered "Who is she? Her name will lead us?"

"ENOUGH!" Super Sailor Jupiter yelled, silencing everyone. "You have your orders. Now go follow them!" Her eyes gentled after a moment as she looked at the shocked, angry teenagers. "Trust us to know what we're doing. If we fall, you HAVE to stop them. And protect the Princess." She looked into the eyes of each of the Quartet, until the girls reluctantly agreed. "Come on, guys," Super Sailor Moon said. She turned, and ran out the door. Fading in the distance, she heard Super Sailor Venus say "Ok guys, it's up to us. Defense Position Delta 2. Serenity-san, you hold the Palace. Endymion-sama.."


	3. Maze

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations. As a side note, I don't own rights to Barbie, either, though I do own a few Barbie dolls. Oh, and for those who don't know, hotaru is the Japanese word for firefly.

I would like to thank all of my beta readers: Elflina, Ree, and Rainbow. Elflina and Ree waited patiently on each chapter (average one a week), and gave me some good feed back on how well things flowed. And Rainbow always seems to find the missing words. ^-^ Even though two out of three of them aren't Sailor Moon fans, they enjoyed the story and that definitely encouraged me to continue. So, thank you. ^-^ And yes, Elflina, I'll write that Sailor Moon / Card Captor Sakura cross-over soon...

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 2 - Maze

Super Sailor Moon flew down the corridors of the palace, followed by her four guardian senshi. She could almost feel their frustration, resentment, and anger at the task assigned to them by Super Sailor Mercury. '_But it IS important,'_ she thought to herself. In her heart, she was certain of that. '_That look on Mama's face... We have to protect the Sleeper. But who is she? Her name will lead us? What's her name?'_

She furrowed her brow in concentration as she passed through the door into the unused north wing. It was there. Just on the tip of her brain. Super Sailor Mercury was sure she knew. So sure, she hadn't explained anything more. Just the one hint. '_What name? Who could it be? Why can't I remember?'_

Around her, tapestries and paintings flew by. One, blue and gold, caught her eye. Her heart twisted as she recognized the symbols for Uranus and the depictions of sea birds by a cliff. '_Uranus! She can't be dead... Can she? And Neptune! What happened to her? Why wasn't she there to help Uranus? Or... Was she? Oh no. Please no...'_

She took two more quick turns with the Quartet on her heels, then ran straight at a painting of the solar system. Behind her, her friends slowed down in surprise. "Moon? Watch out!" Sailor Ceres cried. Super Sailor Moon ignored her and hit the painting at full speed. Her friends blinked a moment in surprise as she disappeared, then understood and followed her through the realistic looking hologram.

They found themselves in a long dark corridor. Now Super Sailor Moon slowed down, then stopped.

"Which way?" Sailor Pallas asked looking at the four options in front of them.

"Her name will lead us?" Super Sailor Moon said in frustration. "But what's her name?!?" 

***~*~*~ Outside the Palace *~*~*~**

Super Sailor Venus stared in disbelief at the sky. She had thought that Super Sailor Mercury had miscounted the enemy's numbers. But no, there were only four of them floating there in an inclined diamond pattern.

The highest, in the back, was apparently the leader. Her long, blood-red gown flowed around her slim form emphasizing her pale skin and her waist length black hair. A sneer twisted her red lips as she observed the senshi below her. To her right was a stocky man with medium brown hair dressed in a brown suit with some sort of dark gold pattern on the jacket. To her left, another man, this one slim with blond-brown hair and a dark olive green suit. His jacket had the same dark gold pattern on it. At the point was a woman with red hair that looked more like a skull cap than hair. She also wore a suit, though it was more feminine than the men's. Hers was midnight blue, with a tarnished silver pattern. Although their faces were impassive, they also gave off an aura of sneering contempt.

They looked rather... normal. The leader even looked somewhat fragile. But Super Sailor Venus knew that looks could be deceiving. Her intuition told her that these beings were extremely powerful. '_Powerful enough to have defeated Uranus and Neptune,'_ she thought to herself with a small shiver of fear. She shook herself, and felt her face harden once more. '_They won't defeat us. We won't let them win,'_ she told herself. '_We can't let them win.'_

"So... You wish to stop us?" the leader jeered. "Your friends couldn't stop us. In fact, they barely slowed us down. Spare yourselves a little pain. Give me my sister, and we'll leave for now." She waited a moment. Her face then twisted with impatience at the defiant silence. "Give me the Sleeper!" she yelled. "Never," Super Sailor Venus responded for her team.

***~*~*~ At the entrance to the maze *~*~*~**

The five girls inspected the halls before them. In the hall furthest to the right were paintings which seemed to have a theme. Water. Oceans. Waves. The tapestries in the next hallway were all dark, with pictures of suns and moons. The third hallway had statues of motorcycles, horses, and birds. The fourth had pictures of stars and planets. While the four Asteroid senshi muttered and grumbled and searched for some clue, Super Sailor Moon's attention was caught by the lighting.

_'How pretty,'_ she thought, looking at the delicate pattern on one lampshade. '_They look like little fireflies. Hotaru-chan would love it... Hotaru-chan?'_ She felt the world rock as she finally caught the thought which had been eluding her. Around her, the other senshi cried out in fear.

"Attack! We're under attack!" "Already?!" "The heck with this! We've got to go!"

"This way!" Super Sailor Moon called, then dashed into the corridor with the statues. "What? Wait up!" Sailor Vesta yelled. "Man, why can't she ever wait for us!" Sailor Juno grumbled as they took off after her once again.

Down and around through the maze they went. Super Sailor Moon followed the trail of fireflies. Here on the lamp stand. There in a picture. Once she paused, lost, until she saw the palm sized clock with several tiny flashing lights set in its face.

Sailor Ceres caught at her arm. "Sailor Moon! Do you know where we're going? What are you following?" "Yes, I know Ceres. Trust me, ok? It's this way."

The earth tremors were getting faster and worse as they finally entered a dark room. The five of them halted in surprise. The room looked like a bedroom for some fairy tale princess, except that it was done in dark colors. Against the far wall was a fragile vanity table with six little delicate lights surrounding the mirror. A chest of drawers made of cherry stood next to it. By the wall next to the senshi was a cherry student's desk, complete with computer and file cabinet. Soft, black linen drapes were hung on all the walls. Small lamps were set all around the room, providing light.

And in the middle of the room stood a four poster bed with dark velvet curtains. The curtains were tied back to reveal a pillow laying in the middle of the bed, surrounded by a bunch of dolls and stuffed animals. They were arranged to seem as though they were keeping watch. They sat near the edges of the bed, away from the pillow. The display included a big blue fish wearing glasses, a blond Barbie wearing an orange ballet princess outfit, a huge gold teddy bear wearing a tuxedo, a pink bunny with long ears sitting up on it's hind legs holding a flower, a soft white bunny down on all fours with little ears, a red parrot with an orange chest and crest, a shiny green dragon with it's tongue sticking out, a giant smiling dolphin, an eagle, and another Barbie doll with black hair wearing a nurse's outfit and looking down at a watch. In front of the pink bunny sat a backpack with yet another bunny on it.

Laying on the pillow in the middle of the bed was a dark crystal about the size of a pool ball. The girls walked slowly across the room's dark marble floor, staring at the strange sight. "A crystal?" Sailor Pallas whispered. "How odd. What's it made of?" 

Gingerly, Super Sailor Moon picked up the sphere. She gasped in surprise at how warm it was. A glow seemed to come from the inside, showing it's pretty pattern: pure white amethyst in the middle fading delicately to deep purple-black amethyst at the outer edges like a starburst. Deep in her mind, she heard... something. A stirring. A questioning sound. Her eyes went wide, then she drew the crystal protectively against her. '_It's all right,'_ she thought at it. '_You're safe. Everything will be all right.'_

_'ChibiUsa-chan? You're here?'_

_'Yes, I'm here. You can go back to sleep if you want. I can wait.'_

_'Ok. I'm still a little tired, so if you're sure you don't mind...'_ a pleased voice whispered into her mind.

_'It's all right,'_ Super Sailor Moon repeated silently. '_Sleep now. We'll catch up later.'_ She looked around quickly, then yelped in surprise as a particularly hard shake threw her into the bed, crushing the parrot, fish, and ballerina Barbie. She blinked a moment, then grabbed up the pink bunny and the backpack. "We've got to get out of here, guys."

"What?" Sailor Ceres exclaimed. "Is that the Sleeper? If so, our orders are to stay down here and protect it." "There's no way anyone else will make it through that maze," Sailor Pallas agreed. "This would be the best place to hide."

Super Sailor Moon just shook her head, stuffed the bunny down into the backpack, and gently put the crystal in on top of it. "No, this isn't safe enough. We need to get far away. We can't let them get this Star Seed. We have to protect her."

"WHO?" Sailor Juno practically yelled in exasperation. Super Sailor Moon stared at her a moment. '_That's right,'_ she thought to herself. '_They haven't met any of the Outers in this life. They don't know...'_ "My friend," she finally replied. "She's _extremely_ powerful. And completely helpless like this. If the enemy were to get her.... We have to protect her!" With that, Super Sailor Moon ran out of the room.

"Not again," groaned Sailor Vesta. "Wait UP!" And with that, the four remaining senshi plunged back into the confusing dark labyrinth.


	4. The Long Journey

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations. 

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 3 – A Long Journey

***~*~*~ Outside the Palace *~*~*~**

Super Sailor Jupiter looked up from her sitting position on a high rise, panting, and used the back of her gloved hand to remove the blood from her chin. Her green eyes flashed with defiance and resolution. "You're not getting my queen, my princess, or my friends," she spat. She rose to her feet again, balanced herself, and called the powers of strength and protection once more. "Jupiter Storm Strike!" From the sky, dozens of green lightening bolts poured down to strike continuously at the shield around the invaders. The shield flared, then the redheaded woman cried out in surprised pain. The man in the olive green suit swore as he barely avoided another bolt.

"Mercury Melodic Spray!" A spray of chiming ice crystals flew through the holes in the shield, cutting at the occupants. Only the leader escaped unscathed.

"Dark Avalanche!" the redhead yelled. Super Sailor Mercury dodged, but was not quite fast enough. Her scream resonated off of the crystal shield protecting the Palace.

"Black Hurricane!" the man in the olive suit yelled. Super Sailor Jupiter leaped as high as she could to get over it, but was caught. As she screamed in pain, the wind spun her around, slamming her into the crystal shield and several high rises before taking her high in the air and dropping her.

"Leave something for me to play with," the brown haired man growled.

"Right here," Super Sailor Mars challenged in response. Slowly, painfully, she pushed herself up from the crater caused by the last blow she had taken. "Mars... Purifying.... Backdraft!" A flaming bowl appeared behind her opponent. It quickly roared up to become a 10 foot wall of fire that charged at him. He jumped to the right, but was singed by the licking flames. With a cold, infuriated look, he pointed at Super Sailor Mars and yelled "Death Laser!"

As she put up her arms uselessly to protect her face, Super Sailor Mars felt a familiar chain grab her around the waist and haul her out of the laser's path. Unfortunately, the laser followed, burning a molten path through the rooftops. Super Sailor Venus, tried desperately to wrench her friend around to safety, using her uninjured arm. She had almost succeeded when the laser cut her Chain Wink Sword in half. Super Sailor Mars flew off into open air over a plaza, while Super Sailor Venus fell backwards off the edge of her high rise and into the street 30 stories below. Their screams blended into one, then cut off as they both hit ground.

The black haired leader turned her gaze to the Palace itself. Inside a tall spire of crystal, she could just barely make out a figure on the roof. It appeared to be hunched over, not paying any attention to the fight going on around it. As she raised an energy ball, however, the figure straightened up and raised it's face in challenge.

_'Neptune and Uranus. Mercury. Jupiter. Venus. Mars. No! My friends.'_ Tears of emotional pain running down her face, Neo-Queen Serenity drew herself up and prepared to defend her Palace, husband, child, and remaining friends.

***~*~*~ In the maze *~*~*~**

In the maze deep beneath the palace in the north wing, five sailor senshi ran as quickly as they could. Sailor Pallas' eyes widened as she finally figured out the pattern that Super Sailor Moon was following. Most mazes have a key, a certain pattern of rights and lefts that repeat themselves. '_The key isn't a repetitive pattern in the layout,'_ she thought in amazement. '_It's the decorations. The clocks. Well, ok,'_ she amended as Super Sailor Moon turned to the right and ran through an illusionary wall with an illusionary hourglass on a stand in front of it, '_the time telling devices.'_

A few turns later, she made another observation. '_Not just any time telling device. Only ones with moons on them. Moons that form a doorway or arch.'_ As Super Sailor Moon slowed down at an intersection with a picture of a (slightly modified) famous London clock tower, then bore right, Sailor Pallas realized that every decoration in the place gave the clues, not just the actual clocks. '_I wonder what she was following before...'_

Having noticed this, she looked as best she could for other repetitive pattern markings. She stumbled a few times, causing Sailor Juno to offer an arm for assistance. Sailor Pallas grabbed Sailor Juno's wrist with a grateful smile, then turned her attention back to the decorations. By the time they left the maze and ran back into the north wing, she had identified at least four more patterns: waves, fish, birds, and time devices with both the sun and moon. Deep inside, she was awed by the genius who had designed the complex labyrinth. '_It must have been Mercury, but... It doesn't seem to be her style.'_

By now, the senshi were beginning to tire. The tremors had gotten worse however. They had also been joined by a ringing sound. It felt as if the whole palace was about to shatter around them.

Finally, Super Sailor Moon began to slow down. She turned out of the corridor into an open hall. At the far end were a set of doors, covered with panels showing the various phases of the moon. Super Sailor Moon gazed about, apparently looking for something.

"Hurry Sailor Moon!" A small, feminine voice called to them from beside the doors. "Diana!" Sailor Ceres gasped as they came to a stop by the doors. "What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain right now. Here!" The gray cat picked up something from the floor, then jumped up to Super Sailor Moon's shoulder. As the senshi held out her hand, her adviser dropped a familiar looking key into it. "Diana?" she asked amazed. "Hurry!" Diana cried.

As Super Sailor Moon looked at the cat with uncertainty in her pink eyes, Diana sighed. "It's ok. She just went to the Command Center for an update." The cat jumped back to the ground, then looked significantly at the backpack that Super Sailor Moon was carrying in front of her. "But she wouldn't appreciate you waiting on her."

Super Sailor Moon finally nodded, then faced the Doors, held up the Time Key, and called out the words she had not used in five years. "Let the Doors of Time be open for me. I call you by your true name, the all-knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian. Chronos! Lead us! Protect us! Send us the Cherry Way!"

Before the wide-eyed senshi, the Doors opened, revealing a roiling mist and a path of cherry-colored light. "Let's go," Super Sailor Moon said, hurrying into the portal. A severe tremble threw her into one of the paneled Doors. All around them, the senshi heard the sound of shattering crystal. "MAMA!" Super Sailor Moon screamed. "Sailor Moon!!! HURRY!" Diana yelled back.

Crying, Super Sailor Moon ran onto the Cherry Way. The Asteroid senshi looked at each other, torn between their duty to protect the palace and their duty to protect their princess. "What are you WAITING for?!" Diana howled at them. "RUN!!!!" Galvanized, the four senshi ran through the portal and into the unknown. Behind them, the Doors closed.

Quickly, they caught up with Super Sailor Moon, who was crying so hard she could barely see the glowing path. Sailor Ceres reached out to touch her shoulder, but was soon shrugged off. Gulping, Super Sailor Moon got a hold of herself. She transferred the Key to her other hand, then pulled out her Pink Moon Crystal. Still moving down the Cherry Way, she began to wave the Crystal in the air, causing the mist to roil more than ever, and the path to twist. Behind them, Diana began to twist her body into strange patterns, making things even worse. The Quartet cried out in fear and frustration.

"What are you doing?" Sailor Vesta demanded. "How are we supposed to run fast with the path bucking like this?" Sailor Juno complained. "I thought we were in a hurry," Sailor Ceres agreed. Sailor Pallas just looked green.

"I... I'm confusing the path behind us," Super Sailor Moon sobbed. "That should slow the enemy down some, if they make it this far." The three complainers had the grace to look ashamed.

"She'll be all right," Pallas whispered around clenched teeth. "Neo-Queen Serenity-sama is the most powerful being in the universe. There's no way she'll fall to whatever it is chasing us. HER Guardians won't allow it." At this assurance, Super Sailor Moon looked a little brighter. "You're right," she whispered. "I have to keep faith."


	5. The Battle for the Palace

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations. 

Hurray! Hurray! I have another reviewer! ^-^ My thanks to Sailorserenity2 for taking the time to read and review all three stories I have posted. I hope you continue to enjoy this one.

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 4 – The Battle for the Palace

***~*~*~ Outside the Palace *~*~*~**

Super Sailor Mars groaned as she regained consciousness. '_What happened,'_ she thought. '_It feels like every bone in my body is broken. Or at least bruised.'_ Slowly, she opened her eyes, then pushed herself upright wincing and gasping in pain. A sound pulled her to her feet, ignoring all the wounds that protested. A tinkling sound, like shattering crystal. "Serenity!"

She spun towards the Palace, and watched the shards fall in slow motion, shimmering with rainbow colors in the sun. Above the palace, she saw the enemy apparently unhurt. "No! _USAGI_!!!" A second later, only the echo of that tortured scream was left in the empty plaza.

***~*~*~ The Palace Roof *~*~*~**

Neo-Queen Serenity slowly uncovered her head as she heard an evil chuckle. Powdered crystal fell around her in clouds as she stared in shock. '_She... she broke the shield... But that's impossible. It was made of Silver Crystal...'_

The four invaders watched the white-haired queen, sneering with superiority. "So... You are the _legendary_ Neo-Queen Serenity," their leader oozed. "Hmph. So far, I'm not very impressed. Sailor Neptune put up a better fight."

Neo-Queen Serenity winced, then raised her face to her enemy. Their grins grew at the determined look in her blue eyes. "Who are you?" she asked quietly.

The leader raised an eyebrow. "My. You know, you're the first to ask that." She paused a moment, considering, then continued. "I suppose I can waste a few more minutes here. I am Empress Night, and this is my Court: Queen Yeti, King Arashi, and King Muerte." As their name was said, the redheaded woman, the man in the olive green suit, and the man in the brown suit bowed mockingly. "And in answer to your next obvious question, we are here for my sister, the Princess of Destruction. The one you call The Sleeper."

Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes widened. "Your what?"

Empress Night smiled evilly. "Ah, you didn't know? Yes indeed, you're beloved Princess of Destruction is my own dark little sister."

"Impossible," Neo-Queen Serenity said. "All of the princesses of this realm were born here in this system. You must be mistaken."

Empress Night's face twisted. "I am _not_ mistaken. She may have been born here, but she is my sister, and I will take her back to the darkness!" As she raised her hand to fling another energy ball at the queen, there was a flash of red, orange, green and blue light. The invaders flinched back, covering their eyes. When they had dropped their arms, they saw the Inner Senshi standing around their queen in a protective ring. "Everyone!" she cried in disbelief.

"You will not harm her," Super Sailor Jupiter said stoutly. "This stops right here," Super Sailor Venus added.

The enemy just laughed. "You... You're in such bad shape you can barely stand," Queen Yeti mocked. "Here, let us put you out of your misery," King Muerte offered. As the Kings and Queen began their attack calls, Neo-Queen Serenity's eyes widened, and she raised her Silver Crystal.

"Dark Avalanche!" "Black Hurricane!" "Death Laser!"

"Aaaaarrrhhhh!" they yelled, as Neo-Queen Serenity's shield bounced their attacks back. Inside the shield, the Inner Senshi swayed, but somehow managed to stay on their feet.

"Night Terror!" Empress Night called, tossing a ball of energy at the shield. This time, Neo-Queen Serenity swayed. But her shield held, just barely.

With furious glares, the enemy prepared to attack again. "Dark..." "Black..." "Death...." "Night..."

The four senshi spun towards their queen, and collapsed as they threw all the power they had left into a secondary shield behind the first.

"Avalanche!" "Hurricane!" "Laser!" "Terror!"

Neo-Queen Serenity's shield began to buckle, but as soon as it touched the Inners' shield it stabilized once more. Somehow, it held off the combined attack once again.

"You think that pitiful thing will protect you? Those senshi will not last for long! Night Terror!" "Dark Avalanche!" "Black Hurricane!" "Death Laser!"

"Neptune Star Power!" "Uranus Star Power!" "Pluto Star Power!" "Golden Crystal Power!" Indigo, yellow, black and golden power swirled into the queen's shield, which deflected the combined attack, then expanded to cover the new power sources.

"What?!?" yelled Queen Yeti at the bloodied, prone form of Super Sailor Uranus. "Don't you ever DIE?!?" Slowly, Super Sailor Uranus turned her bloody face to the enemy, smiled mockingly, and replied. "Not for a weakling like you."

Queen Yeti screamed in rage, and threw attack after attack at the rebellious senshi, all of which were deflected by the shield. King Muerte seemed to be having a similar reaction to Super Sailor Neptune's refusal to give up, with equally similar results. Empress Night concentrated all her power on the defiant queen, while King Arashi split his efforts trying to get to either Sailor Pluto or King Endymion.

The seven senshi and their knight just closed their eyes and funneled all of their strength to their queen. It had been centuries since the Outers and the King had last joined energies with the Inners, but it came back to them as naturally as breathing.

And so the battle continued....

*~*~*~*~*~

A/N – I know many depictions show Uranus' power as dark blue and Neptune's as dark green, but I prefer to have them complete the rainbow (Mars = red, Venus = orange, Uranus = yellow, Jupiter = green, Mercury = blue, Neptune = indigo, Saturn = violet.) Pluto and Moon encompass the spectrum (black and white), while Tux and ChibiMoon accent it (gold and pink). This is just my personal preference....


	6. Tears and Fears, Frustration and Anger

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations. 

A/N - * Onii-chan = familiar form of "Older Brother". In this case, Motoki/Andrew who is a long-time friend of Mamoru/Darien. Unazuki is known as Lizzy in the dubbed version (I think).

Hurray! A third reviewer! I'm really raking them in now, hahaha... Hello to Arianna Sunrise. I'll pass your compliment on to my beta readers. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that they've been complimented. ^-^

I'm sorry I confused you with referring to ChibiUsa as Super Sailor Moon. ^-^;;; But, in this story, she's matured into her powers, and since there isn't another Sailor Moon around, it would make sense that she would adopt the "adult" title. At least, it make sense to me... Oh, maybe this point would help! I suppose it hasn't come up in the story yet, but ChibiUsa now looks to be the equivalent of about 15 years old, and her friends the same. Sorry, I just had that in my head, and it didn't occur to me that no-one else would figure that out. Thanks for letting me know.

Ok, time for the Asteroid senshi to be a little dense. Please keep in mind they are distracted by what has just happened and don't flame me... ^-^

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 5 – Tears and Fears, Frustration and Anger

***~*~*~ Mists of Time *~*~*~**

Time seemed unmeasurable on the Cherry Way. They seemed to have been running along the twisting shining path forever before another set of Doors appeared before them. The efforts Super Sailor Moon and Diana took to confuse their path didn't seem to help.

The Doors opened, and the senshi stumbled with exhaustion onto a wooded path. Sailor Pallas and Sailor Ceres fell to their knees in the middle of the path, and seemed unable to get up. The green tint to their otherwise clear skin and their tightly pressed lips showed that they were fighting tooth and nail to keep from disgracing themselves. Sailor Juno stumbled across the path and collapsed against a tree, gasping for air, while Sailor Vesta and Super Sailor Moon sank onto a nearby bench. Super Sailor Moon still clutched the backpack with the bunny and Star Seed to her chest. Diana just fell at the spot right outside the Doors, which promptly disappeared.

"Where... Where are we?" Sailor Juno managed to gasp.

"Tokyo... I hope," Super Sailor Moon gasped in response. Her four guardians looked at her with surprise.

"Crystal Tokyo?" Sailor Vesta asked, looking around for the enemy. "What, was that some secret escape tunnel or something?"

"Not exactly.... And something like that..." Super Sailor Moon transformed back to Lady, causing the others to start and stare at her in surprise. "Guys, you should change back, too. Those outfits could cause a lot of unwanted attention."

Sailor Pallas was the first to nod in agreement and change back. "Yeah. And the enemy might be able to track us by our increased energy levels. Better to blend in." Sailor Vesta, Sailor Ceres, and Sailor Juno quickly followed suit.

Lady looked at her friends a moment, and decided they would do. Fortunately, they had all decided to dress casual but nice this morning. Lady was wearing a simple white sundress with a dark blue short sleeved jacket. Bessa was wearing a red tee-shirt and jean shorts. June was in one of her running outfits. Today, it was a white tank top with loose green shorts. Celeste had gone with a pale yellow dress with a white lace trim. And Pallas was wearing a light blue sleeveless top over dark blue capris.

They sat there a moment, catching their breath and thinking what they had left behind. Lady blinked more tears out of her eyes, then gently lay the backpack down in her lap and pulled off the necklace that held her Pink Moon Crystal. Quickly, she threaded the Time Key on to its accustomed spot next to the crystal, then put the necklace back on. Just as she tucked it back into her dress, a group of kids rounded the corner at top speed.

"Celeste-chan! Pallas-chan! Watch out!" June cried standing up from the tree. The two girls in the path managed to roll out of the way just in time. Diana jumped out of the Celeste's way with a squall.

"Whoa!!" a voice called out. "You guys get back here and apologize!" The five girls tensed and looked up the path. "Sorry...." "Excuse us..." the boys called over their shoulder, never slowing down. A teenage boy, the one who had called out for an apology, stopped and smiled sheepishly at the girls. "Sorry 'bout that. They're running late to a game. Please forgive them."

Lady blinked in surprise as the others relaxed and accepted his apology. '_Nah, it couldn't be...'_ "Kyusuke-kun?" "Huh? Me? No, sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else," the boy responded. "Oh, sorry," Lady replied, flushing and drawing the backpack up to her chest in embarrassment. "Ack! I'd better go!" the boy squawked, then ran down the path after the kids.

"Lady-chan?" Celeste called. "What is it? Who is Kyusuke? And where the heck are we? This isn't Crystal Tokyo."

Lady got up from the bench and began walking down the path, surrounded by her friends. Diana brushed up against Celeste, who picked her up. "We are... in a place where I spent part of my childhood," she finally responded. "We should be safe here. And Kyusuke-kun was a classmate of mine."

"A place where you spent part of your childhood?" Bessa asked. "A place called Tokyo, not Crystal Tokyo? A place reached by calling on the God of Time? Just what kind of place is this?"

"And how do we get back," Pallas added fretfully. Diana looked over at her with concern.

"A safe one, for now," Lady responded as they left the park. "And we don't. At least, not yet." She stopped by the road and looked around for a familiar sight, missing the expression on her friends' faces. '_Ah, that bus stop over there....'_ She led her little group over to the sign at the stop, then smiled in recognition. '_Just a few blocks from home. Not bad. But when?'_ She turned and began to walk up the street. Her friends exchanged irritated glances, then followed. "We don't?" Pallas whined. "But we have to. We have to go back."

"Not yet, Pallas-chan." She stopped, and looked at the blue-haired girl. "Don't worry. When we're ready to return, the Time Key will take us right back to where we left." She began to walk again.

"Lady-chan," called Celeste, "where are we going?"

"Just a few blocks over this way," she said. "I need to know what time this is."

"What... time... this is?" Celeste repeated, confused. "She must've meant what time it is," Bessa replied quietly, then sighed. "I wonder what's going on at home..." Lady ignored them, but picked up the pace fighting more tears. '_Mama... Papa....'_

Diana wriggled a bit in Celeste's arms, then jumped down. Celeste stopped in surprise. "Diana?" "I'll be ok," the cat replied. "I've been here before, too. You guys stay with Lady-san. I'm going to look for someone." Celeste nodded, then jogged to catch back up with the group.

Lady slowed down as she walked by a newsstand, and pretended to scan the headlines. '_Now when did I leave again? Two years ago? Oh dear. That might complicate things a little...'_ She sped up again, turned a corner, and stopped in front of Crown Parlor. '_I wonder if anyone's here,'_ she thought as she pushed the door open.

Inside the parlor, Unazuki looked up and saw the girls entering. "Hey, Usagi-chan! How're you today?" Lady turned her head in surprise, looking for Usagi. "Oops, sorry," Unazuki continued, looking a little embarrassed. "I thought you were someone else. Hey wait..." Lady smiled. "No way. ChibiUsa-chan? Is that you??"

"Hi, Unazuki-san! Yep, it's me."

"When did you get back? Usagi-chan didn't tell me you were coming for a visit. Wow, you sure have grown. I didn't recognize you at first. You look even more like Usagi-chan," Unazuki pretended not to notice the dried tears on Lady's face.

"Ummm, thanks, I guess. It was kind of a last minute thing. Say, Unazuki-san, have you seen Usagi-chan or one of the others? I thought maybe I could catch them here."

"Mmmm. No, not today, but they could be by later for their usual. Why don't you and your friends have a seat?" Unazuki winked. "I'll even let you have the usual table."

"Um.. Well.. You see..." Lady fidgeted a few moments, playing with a strap on the backpack, before Unazuki smiled in comprehension.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Onii-chan* can get it out of Mamoru-san later."

Lady blinked, then relaxed and smiled back. "Thanks, Unazuki-san. Sure, we'll sit for a while."

She led her friends back to the senshi's normal corner booth. Once again, the four girls exchanged glances, then sat down as Unazuki walked up.

"Soooo... What'll it be today? ChibiUsa-chan will have a melon cream soda, a hamburger, fries, applesauce, and an order of apple pie a-la-mode." She grinned at Lady, who blushed, then smiled and nodded. "I haven't had a Crown burger in so long..."

"Good thing you came by then before you wasted away," Unazuki winked. "How 'bout you guys?"

June fidgeted in her chair, then ordered a bottled water with lemon, and a slice of the apple pie. Bessa drummed her fingers impatiently on the table, and ordered a coke and an order of fries. Celeste played with her skirt while she ordered a lemon soda. Pallas looked distracted and distant as she ordered a coke, hamburger, fries, onion rings, chicken sandwich, ham on rye sandwich with a side of chips and a pickle, a chef salad, and a slice of chocolate cake. Everyone stared at her a moment, making her blink and ask "What? Aren't you guys hungry?"

Unazuki looked uncertainly over at Lady, who nodded. "Ok, that's one melon cream soda, two hamburgers, three fries, one applesauce, two apple pies a-la-mode, a bottled water with lemon, two cokes, a lemon soda, one order of onion rings, one chicken sandwich, one ham on rye with chips and pickle, one chef salad, and one chocolate cake. Anything else?" The five friends shook their heads quietly, and Unazuki went back to place the order in the kitchen.

"Um, Lady-chan... Do you have any money on you?" Celeste asked tentatively.

"No, but it's all right, Celeste-chan. Unazuki-san said she'd get it from another friend of mine later." "Oh." "Oh yeah, and I'm called ChibiUsa here. It might be best if you guys try to call me that, too. It'll save some confusion." Her friends nodded distractedly, and their fidgety silence fell again.

Unazuki tried to disguise the worried look on her face as she delivered the food a short while later. "Here you go, guys. Hope you like it."

Lady looked up at her, then smiled a small, reassuring smile. "It's ok, Unazuki-san. We've just had a... long day." Unazuki blinked, then gave a small understanding smile. "I've heard travel can be that way," she said, giving Lady the out. Lady's smile grew bigger in gratitude.

The girls ate in silence, each of them thinking of the fight they had left behind. The more they thought, the more they fidgeted uneasily. Lady looked up expectantly each time the bell over the door rang, only to be disappointed by a stream of strangers. Finally, she sighed. "I guess they're not coming today."

"Who?" asked Bessa with a burning, far-away look in her eyes.

"My friends here. I had hoped..."

"We've got to get back!" June suddenly announced, cutting her princess off. "This isn't right. We should be there!" she added, gently pounding her fist on the table. Lady looked at her friends sadly as they nodded quickly in agreement. "We can mount a surprise attack," Pallas added. "Get to the other senshi, join up, then push those invaders out of the Palace."

"Guys..." Lady said softly. The others ignored her, and began to toss out possible battle plans and disguises. "Guys..." In between the plans, they dropped comments about how frustrated they were at being pushed to a 'safe zone'. "It's not like we're a bunch of untrained kids," June griped.

"Guys!" Lady said, finally getting their attention. "We can't go back. Not right now." She tightened her grip on the backpack she had never once put down. "We have to protect her. We can't let them find her. We have to hide." She looked into her friends rebellious eyes, and felt her own tear up yet again.

"We belong THERE, Lady-chan," Celeste said, trying to make her princess see reason. "It's our duty to protect the Palace. We can't just sit here and let some creeps from who knows where come in and take it. Besides," she added, pulling out her trump card, "your mother might need help. We can't help her if we're here, now can we? We've GOT to go back."

Two big tears finally found their way out of Lady's dark pink eyes, and traced their way down her face. "You think I don't know that?" she asked in a pained whisper. "You think I'm not worried about her? About my father, and my other friends?" Her voice began to get louder. "You think I don't want to be there, too? I do! But I CAN'T. Don't you understand?" She was practically shouting over the tears now. "I can't go back. Not now. Not until they come and tell me it is safe again." She paused again, trying not to sob, and looked once more into her friends' eyes. What she saw made her close her own in defeat. "Fine," she said, standing up. She laid the backpack gently on the table, then reached up, removed the Time Key from her necklace, then tossed it into the middle of the table. "Here. Go home. I'll do it myself." She gathered up the backpack, and turned away from the table. Pallas' voice made her stop once more.

"Lady-chan. How will you get home?" Without turning around, she said "I know where I can get another. Good luck." She walked down the aisle of tables to the door. With every step, she fought the urge to run. She listened, but no-one called her back. She opened the door, and stepped outside. Somehow, she managed to walk until she was out of sight of the restaurant. Then sobbing, she broke into a run and headed to one of the two places in this world where she felt totally safe.


	7. Lost

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations. 

Hi Tasuki and Koji! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Four. Four reviewers, hahahahaha... 

Ok, disclaimer complete. Acknowledgement complete. Bad Count imitation complete. ^-^ All that's left is a quick note. It may be a couple of weeks until I can update again. I'm going on travel for work, and I've promised not to use my work computer to access this site until I know all the spyware and adware have been cleaned off of it. I may take pity and sneak in, but I hate breaking my word. For some reason, I never have a problem on my home computer (2 firewalls perhaps?), but I've gotten some real bad ones on my work computer. So, I'm sorry to make you wait (um, is this a bad cliff hanger? {Scan down....} Ehn.... Not too bad), but unless Elflina or Ree tells me things are ok, you'll just have to wait until the last week of April. And last but not least, the review request....

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya ^-^

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 6 – Lost...

***~*~*~ Crown Parlor *~*~*~**

June, Bessa, Celeste, and Pallas watched with shocked expressions as their princess walked out the door and down the street. Celeste shifted nervously in her chair, an uncertain look on her face. "What... What now?"

Their eyes turned towards the Time Key as if drawn by a magnet. That was their ticket home. The "key" to their duty. No one moved to touch it.

"It's our job," Bessa whispered. "Our _duty_. But..."

Once again, the four girls felt torn between their two sworn duties. On the one hand, defense of the Crystal Palace was their responsibility. Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter protected the city, but Pallas, Ceres, Vesta, and Juno were supposed to be the last line of defense at the Palace itself. The girls took this duty very seriously. They had trained long and hard memorizing the passages they could find, finding shortcuts to key positions, and knowing all it's strengths and weaknesses. No-one knew the Palace better. Except Lady, it seemed.

On the other hand, it was their sworn duty to protect the Princess as she protected the Queen. She was their friend as well as Princess, which made the decision before them four times as hard. No-one noticed as a tall figure walked quietly over.

"I wish," Celeste began, reaching out for the key, when a husky voice interrupted her. "Good afternoon, ladies. Imagine meeting you here."

Celeste snatched the key out of sight, then turned to stare wide-eyed at the woman who had interrupted them. Her dark green hair was caught up in a partial bun at the back of her head, then flowed down her back to her waist. She wore a black skirt suit, with a white shirt, and low black pumps. Her dusky face and garnet eyes were unreadable. Seeing she had their attention, she tilted her head and continued. "And where is Small Lady?"

"Sma... Small Lady? Who?" Celeste stuttered. She tried hard to keep her expression surprised and neutral, but felt her eyes going even wider. Across the table, Bessa paled and clenched her hands. Pallas blinked rapidly, and took a deep breath. Juno's eyes narrowed. Somehow, she managed not to change her expression any further. The temperature around the table dropped 20 degrees. "I... I'm sorry, but you must have us confused with someone else," Celeste continued.

Although she didn't let it show, Setsuna smiled with satisfaction inside. The aura of agonized confusion that had surrounded the table was replaced by one of determined protectiveness. In her decidedly biased opinion, that was a better frame of mind.

"Oh?" She gave a small knowing smile. "My apologies then. I did not mean to interrupt." She bowed, turned, and walked out of the restaurant, feeling their eyes on her the whole way.

"She knows," Bessa said with icy fear. "Somehow, she knows Lady-chan is here, and she's going to look for her."

"We can't let that happen," Juno said, voice trembling with suppressed hostility. The four girls stood simultaneously, and walked quickly to the door, never taking their eyes off the green-haired woman. Unazuki blinked in surprise, then shook her head and went to clean off the table.

As they walked out into the street, she seemed to disappear. "There," Pallas said, pointing to an alley beside Crown. They rushed in, to find the woman waiting for them. "You don't know her? You still have a lot to learn." With that, she vanished before their eyes.

Pallas, June, and Bessa turned to their leader in panic. "Spread out," Celeste snapped. "First one to find her call everyone else." With that she ran to the entrance of the alley, followed by the others. She paused as Pallas called out. "But don't transform unless there's danger! Remember, they can track us that way!" The others nodded, then dashed off to the four corners of Juuban, Tokyo.

***~*~*~ Streets of Juuban *~*~*~**

Lady clutched the backpack to her as she ran sobbing down the familiar streets. '_Alone. I thought I didn't have to do things alone anymore. Why can't they understand? Don't they FEEL how important this is?'_

A motorcycle going the other way suddenly pulled off the road and came to a stop. It quickly made a U-turn, and drove up beside the running girl. Gasping in surprise and fear, she turned off into another road. The bike continued to follow her until she came to a playground. Then, it dashed in front of her and blocked her path. She froze, then prepared to transform.

"Yo, Little One," the rider called, removing her helmet. "Are you all right? What's going on?"

"Ha... Haruka-san?"

The white-haired senshi of Uranus smiled back at her. Sitting on a red motorcycle, dressed in brown leather pants and jacket and a mint green shirt, she reached over and hung the helmet off the handlebar nearest to Lady.

"Ha... Haruka-san? Haruka-san!" Sobbing, Lady threw herself at the leather clad figure.

"Whoa! Easy there! It's all right," Haruka soothed as her eyes went from teasing to surprised to hard in an instant. "It's all right. You're safe now. It's ok." As she stood calming her young princess, she noticed something... odd... from the backpack that was pressed up against her. Odd, yet familiar. It felt like...

Just as she was about to pinpoint the feeling, Lady stepped away from her wiping the last of her tears off her face. "I... I'm sorry," she whispered in embarrassment. "I just couldn't hold it in anymore." She blinked her swollen eyes and stared at Haruka's leather jacket. "Oh! I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin it!" she added a bit worriedly. 

Haruka felt amazement melt into pride as she saw how quickly the younger girl regained her composure. She'd always had more control than her mother. She'd had to learn it at a very young age, biologically speaking. But during her last stay here, she had also learned to relax that control in peaceful times. Something was obviously wrong. "Nah, it's all right. It's rainproof."

"Rainproof?" Lady blinked at her in puzzlement a moment, then gave her a watery chuckle. "Right. So when did you get the new bike?"

"This?" Haruka asked in a proud voice reaching out to stroke the machine. "Oh a few months ago. Guess I must've scared you. I didn't realize you wouldn't recognize me."

Lady was silent a moment, debating. '_Is it knowledge of the future? Puu is trusting me to do the right thing. But... If they follow me, I'll need help. And they'll need to be warned.'_ She gave a small nod, then replied. "Well, a little."

Haruka raised an eyebrow, swung off the bike, and waited. Lady looked into her fierce, yet patient grey eyes and continued. "I'm afraid an enemy might be following me."

"An enemy?" came another voice from her left. Lady spun around and spied a woman in a pale blue dress with a pale gold scarf around her neck standing a few feet away holding a violin case. She smiled a greeting at the aqua-haired senshi of Neptune.

"Michiru-san. Yes. I hope I threw them off on my way here, but I can't be sure."

"More trouble at home, huh?" Haruka asked, leaning against her bike and crossing her arms.

"Mmm. Someone attacked us. They're looking for something called The Sleeper."

"And you brought it here to hide," Michiru said, walking over to Haruka. She laid her violin case on the seat behind her partner, then stood close beside her.

Lady nodded without a hint of shame. "Yes. They're extremely powerful. So powerful, they...." she stopped, suddenly unsure. "Well, powerful enough to be a serious threat," she ended uncomfortably. Haruka and Michiru both narrowed their eyes as their brains filled in what had not been said. But, "And this Sleeper?" was all that Michiru asked.

Lady clutched the backpack a little more tightly. "Saturn," she whispered. She watched as the two older senshi paled. "I have to protect her. And you have to protect Hotaru-chan. If they manage to follow me, she'll be in danger, too."

"Hotaru may object to that," a husky voice said to her right.

"Puu!!!" Lady spun and smiled radiantly at her oldest friend. Then her smile dimmed as she remembered the conversation. "I know. But she really is in serious danger."

Michiru nodded in acknowledgment. "We'll try to make her see that," she said. "But she is her own senshi. The only one she really answers to is Usagi-san."

Lady looked unhappy at this until Setsuna said, "Don't worry, Small Lady. She may be a teenager, but she's not unreasonable. She has enough experience to know that sometimes it's better to stay quiet. Unlike some others I could name," she ended with a smile. Lady looked at her in puzzlement. "It appears your friends didn't recognize me," she added.

"My friends?" For a moment, her heartache showed on Lady's face. Haruka's eyes hardened even more as she was finally given a clue to the last thorn tearing her princess' heart. "They've never met any of the Outers." Suddenly, Lady looked over at Setsuna again. "Wait. What do you mean they didn't recognize you? They've gone back to try and help."

Setsuna shook her head, still smiling. "No, apparently, they've decided to stay. They think you might be in danger or something." Her eyes danced with suppressed amusement as she said the last statement.

"Danger?" Lady asked blankly. "But... No-one has followed me yet, have they?" She, Michiru, and Haruka watched as Setsuna shook her head. "Then..."

Another voice called out, cold and determined, cutting her off. "Leave her alone!"

*~*~*~

A/N – Greetings again, all! Just wanted to say that, as you can tell, this follows the manga more than the anime. Therefore, Uranus' hair is white, not tawny.


	8. And Found

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations. 

I'm HO-OME... ^-^ For a few days at least. And so, as a special treat to all those who have been waiting, I will be updating pretty quickly to try and catch up. Enjoy!

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 7 – ...And Found

***~*~*~ Juuban District, Tokyo *~*~*~**

_'Where can she be?'_ Bessa thought frantically as she ran along the unfamiliar streets. She jostled against strangers, earning glare after glare for her rudeness.

_'I've got to find her!'_ June thought as she ran through a plaza. Suddenly, a tires squealed and a horn blared. Turning her head, she saw a truck coming straight at her. She leapt up, landed on the hood, and jumped off onto the next sidewalk. Behind her, she heard the driver cursing in fear and anger. She ignored him, and continued to run as people stared after her. 

_'Lady-chan! I'm sorry. Please. Please be safe!'_ Celeste ran across a bridge, then paused, looking at the people below searching for one with pink hair in pointed odangos.

_'Where could she be? Did she go to her friend's house? Oh, why didn't I go ask Unazuki-san where her friends live! I can't just go around asking people if they know someone named Usagi-san!'_ Pallas paused on a corner, waiting for the light to turn green, and debated going back to Crown. She had just turned, when Celeste's voice came over her communicator.

"I've found her! Hurry! That woman is there, and it looks like she has friends!"

Bessa, June, and Pallas checked the tracker screen, then rushed to Celeste's location.

*~*~*~*~

Celeste felt numb with relief when she finally spotted the girl she was searching for in a playground. She was talking to a woman and a man leaning on a red bike. She took two running steps forward, then stopped again as she saw the woman in the black skirt suit walk up. The two people by the bike smiled a quick greeting. A greeting that Lady didn't see, since she was looking at the newcomer.

Celeste quickly triggered the homing device in her communicator, clicked Lady's communicator off the "All Call", and paged the other searchers. "I've found her! Hurry! That woman is there, and it looks like she has friends!" She didn't wait for an acknowledgment.

She reached for her heshin stick as she rushed to the park, then let her hand stop. '_They look pretty normal. And if I transform, I might alert them to my presence. And their other friends, too. Better not chance it yet.'_

When she got close enough to the group, she yelled in a cold voice: "Leave her alone!" She ran up and stopped behind the pink haired girl.

Lady spun completely around, and stared at Celeste in surprise. The lady in black had the gall to smile and nod in greeting. The other two looked at her, cold, neutral expressions fading into faint amusement. "Celeste-chan?"

"It's all right now. You're not alone," Celeste said, looking her princess in the eye. Lady just blinked in confusion. Celeste turned her attention back to the other three people. "I won't let you hurt her," she said in a determined voice. "Ce... Celeste-chan?"

"My," said the aqua-haired woman. "So fierce." The white-haired man beside her just snorted. "You think you could take us all on?" the woman in black asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Setsuna-san," Lady protested, only to be interrupted by Celeste. "Easy. There are only three of you after all." The man began to chuckle, when another voice called out.

"And there are five of us." Bessa, June, and Pallas stepped up to join Celeste in a protective ring around Lady. "Guys, stop it," she demanded. "These are friends."

"Hmmm... Five to three, eh?" the man called out. "Doesn't sound like a very fair fight." He took his helmet off the handlebar and put it on. "Call us when you can find some more backup, ok?"

"What??" Bessa squealed as he mounted up his bike. As the aqua-haired woman got on behind him clutching a violin case, Bessa continued angrily. "What do you mean by that!" The two just laughed. As he started the bike, the man touched two fingers to his helmet in a salute to Lady. "See you around, Little One!" Then, the bike took off back down the street.

"Get back here!" Bessa hollered after the retreating figures. Something like a growl rumbled in her throat as she turned back to the remaining enemy. She saw the amusement in her eyes, and flushed angrily.

"STOP it," Lady demanded again. And once again, she was interrupted. "I'll pass your message along," Setsuna said quietly. "Farewell for now."

"Setsuna-san! Wait!" Lady started to run after the woman, but was stopped by June's hand on her arm. "Let me go. What are you guys doing?" She spun around and glared at her friends, who just smiled back at her. "Our duty," Pallas replied.

"Friends, huh? Some friends they are," June added. "They have no idea who we are, yet they left you alone with us."

Lady blinked as her anger died down. "They know you're my friends," she said softly. "But, what... what are you doing here? I thought you were going home?"

The four girls flushed a little, and looked away. Celeste stepped forward, holding out the Time Key. "Our duty is here," she said, "protecting you and... your friend." "Yeah," Pallas added. "We're sorry it took us a while to understand that, but..." "Can you forgive us?" Bessa ended quietly. Slowly, Lady nodded. And then the five girls joined together into one giant group hug.

"So now what?" June asked a few minutes later. "Are you still looking for your friends?" Pallas added. 

Lady nodded, then shrugged. "They'll show up eventually. First... I think we'll go this way." She turned and led her friends back onto the street. They walked along quietly, the guardians eying everyone around them suspiciously. Lady ignored them.

A few blocks later, as they approached the corner, Lady began to hug the wall. Her friends looked at her in puzzlement, then began to do the same. She crept up on the corner, then peeked around it. The sidewalk in front of them was clear. Smiling, she stood up, and walked around the corner, then turned into the first gate on the right. Her friends followed her, then blinked as she walked right up to a two story house and knocked on the door.


	9. A Place To Stay

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations. 

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 8 – A Place to Stay

Lady's heart was racing with excitement as she stepped up to the front door. A smile of happiness, slightly mischievous, painted her lips as she knocked. A few moments later, the girls heard footsteps. Then, the door opened to reveal a woman with wavy, dark blue hair.

"Usagi?" the woman said sounding surprised. "What on earth are you doing? Why didn't you just come in? And _what_ did you _do_ to your hair?!"

Lady's smile slowly faded as her bubble of happiness burst. She stared at Ikuko with a mixture of sadness and longing. '_Maybe... Maybe without Luna P...'_

Ikuko returned her stare, surprised confusion fading into puzzlement. Then, her eyes widened with disbelief. "Chi... ChibiUsa?" Lady blinked, hope returning to her dark pink eyes. "ChibiUsa!" Her friends watched in surprise as the woman threw herself at Lady and wrapped her into a tight hug. "Oh my... ChibiUsa! Is it really you? When did you get here?"

"Ikuko-mama," Lady whispered, settling deeply into her grandmother's arms. For just a moment, she was a small child again, soaking up the all the affection and love this woman had to give.

After a minute, Ikuko pulled away. She held Lady by the shoulders and looked at her. "My, how big you've grown. And you look so much like Usagi! It's amazing! But, what are you doing here? Why didn't you call to tell us you were coming?"

Lady smiled sadly. "Um... Well, it was kind of a last minute thing. Mama and Papa... had to take care of an emergency, so I thought I'd come over and see if I could stay a while."

"Of course you can," Ikuko enthused. "You can even have Usagi's room, if you'd like." 

Lady blinked at her in surprise. "Usagi's room? But where's Usagi?"

Ikuko blinked back at her. "What? Didn't you know? She and Mamoru-kun were married a little more than a year ago. She lives over at his place now. Surely you got an invitation..."

Lady's eyes went as wide as saucers. "She _did_? She does? Wow. How did they ever get Kenji-papa to agree to that?"

Ikuko chuckled in amusement. "Some sort of magic is my theory. I never would have thought he would agree, especially since she was still so young and they were both still in school. But she just waltzed in here one day and announced that she was marrying him in six months, and that was it." Lady looked at her grandmother suspiciously. "Really. Ok, maybe it took us a week to get used to the idea. Well, perhaps a month. But after a few discussions, it all worked out." She shook her head and said again: "It must have been magic."

"Anyway, that means that you can stay up in her room. And who are these lovely young ladies?"

Lady turned to face her friends. "These are my friends. Their parents... got caught up in the emergency, too, so I told them I would find a place for them to stay. No, not here," as she felt Ikuko stiffen in shock. "I thought I'd ask the other girls if they could help out. Anyway..."

"How do you do," Celeste interrupted smoothly, stepping forward to give a small bow. "My name is Celeste d'Nuit. It is a pleasure to meet you." "Bessamine Ejjel. Please, call me Bessa," Bessa said with a polite bow. June bowed as well. "June Night. A pleasure." Pallas bowed, and said softly, "And I am Pallas Nychta. It is a pleasure to meet you." The girls all bowed again, this time simultaneously.

Ikuko smiled. "What interesting names. I do hope I can remember them. I am ChibiUsa's relative, Ikuko Tsukino. Please, call me Ikuko-mama as she does."

The girls looked at her in surprise. "Tsu.. Tsukino?" Celeste asked in disbelief. Lady interrupted before her friends could ask anything more. "Ok, then. We're off to the shrine. I'll try to be home in time for dinner! Can my friends eat over tonight, too?" As her grandmother nodded, Lady pulled away, and herded her friends back down the walk. At the gate, she paused, turned, and waved with a smile. "Later!" "Bye!"

"Lady? Who is she? Why does she have the same last name as your family? Is she really related?" Pallas inquired, one question tripping over the next.

"She's related on my mother's side," Lady said with a mischievous smile. "I'll explain it more later if I have to, ok? Right now, I think I should tell you guys to prepare for a few more shocks." And even though they questioned her all the way to Hikawa shrine, she just smiled, giggled, and refused to give any answer other than "You'll see." By the time they reached the shrine, Bessa and June were exchanging muttered plans of torture and revenge. Celeste and Pallas were scrounging their brains for a way to trick Lady into giving them a hint. Lady just laughed and skipped up the long stairway. 

She paused when she reached the top, holding the backpack to her chest with both arms in what had become a natural position, and looked around. Her friends quieted as they felt the late afternoon peace of the shine. Only a few people were around, most of them walking quietly or meditating. By the stairs to the main building, an short old man was sweeping peacefully. Lady smiled and led the way over to him.

"Good afternoon, Grandpa," she said cheerfully with a bow. "Is Rei-chan home?"

"Eh? What's that? Oh, hello there! Welcome! Haven't seen you around here in a while." Lady smiled at him, and repeated her question. "Rei? Hmm... No, I don't think she's home yet. Who are your little friends there? Hi, would you like to come work at the most famous shrine in Tokyo?" he continued beaming at Lady's four friends. They looked at him in surprise, while Lady just rolled her eyes. Then, her mischievous look returned. Before she could say anything, however, another voice joined the conversation with an exasperated tone.

"Grandpa! How often do I have to tell you not to say things like that?" The girls spun to face the speaker. Lady smiled widely, while her friends stared in shock. In front of them was the woman they knew as Super Sailor Mars dressed in a grey and black school girl outfit holding a brown book satchel in one hand. Rei looked over at them, and began to apologize for her grandfather's behavior. About halfway through her standard speech, however, she stopped, then stared at the girls. "Do I know you?"

Lady giggled. "Hey, Rei-chan. You're slipping." Rei looked at her, then blinked. "Usa... No... ChibiUsa-chan?!" "Hi!" "By the Flame! Then these must be... Your friends?" Lady nodded. Once again, the girls went through their introductions. Rei regathered her composure, and introduced herself. "I am Rei Hino. Welcome to Hikawa Shrine. ChibiUsa-chan, why are you guys here? Does Usagi know?" 

Lady shook her head. "Not yet. She wasn't home." She gave a side-long look at Grandpa, who was avidly watching the scene. Rei got the hint, and invited them inside for some tea. Naturally, she made her grandfather go and prepare it.

"Listen, Rei-chan," Lady said hurriedly when the old man had left. "I think it would be best if I told everyone at once, ok? So, can we have a meeting here tomorrow?" Rei grimaced, then nodded in agreement. "Is there any immediate danger?" she asked. 

"Maybe," Celeste replied as Lady shook her head. Lady turned and gave her a puzzled look. "There are some people out there who've been asking questions. Lady says they're friends, but I don't recognize any of them." "Yeah," Bessa added, "And they didn't act very friendly either." Lady shook her head again and gave an exasperated sigh. "They were Setsuna-san, Michiru-san, and Haruka-san. Just... ignore them for now. Rei-chan, can one of my friends stay with you for a few nights?"

Rei cocked an eyebrow at Bessa, ignoring Lady for the moment. "They weren't very friendly? What did they do?"

"Nothing!" Lady said, only to be ignored once again. "It was attitude, mostly," the redhead replied. "Kind of cold and cocky and amused about something or other. They didn't introduce themselves either. And I got the strangest feeling around them..."

Rei maintained her grave face, and nodded. "I see. I'll be sure to keep an eye out. Would you like to stay here?" she asked Bessa, who looked at her in surprise. "You'll have to help out in the shrine, sweeping, tending booths, and things like that." She watched as Bessa glanced over at Lady, then smiled. "Don't worry. It wouldn't be all day. You'll still have time to be with your friends." Bessa looked back at her, then nodded and bowed in gratitude. "I would appreciate it very much if I could stay here."

"Great," Lady said, burying her irritation once more. "Thanks, Rei-chan." Rei smiled at her, then turned to answer a scratching on the door. "Come! Oh, thank you, Grandpa. I'll change and be out in a few minutes to finish up the sweeping," she said shooing him back out the door. She looked over at Bessa with a smile. "Please don't take him wrong. He likes to talk to and look at young girls, but he's not REALLY a pervert or anything." At the sound of a body falling outside, Rei and Lady broke into soft giggles. "That'll teach him," Rei said, as the other four looked at them in confusion.

After a quick tea, the girls, including Bessa, took off again. Using some money borrowed from Rei, they caught a bus across town to a high rise apartment building. Lady led them inside, up an elevator, and down a long hall. There, she rang a doorbell and waited. A few moments later, the door was answered by an older lady with dark hair. "Hello?"

"Hello, Dr. Mizuno. Is Ami-chan home?" Dr. Mizuno blinked at her sleepily for a moment, then said, "Usagi-chan? What did you do to your hair?" 

Lady sighed, then replied with slightly strained patience, "No, I'm not Usagi-chan. I'm a relative of hers, ChibiUsa."

"ChibiUsa-chan? Of course. My how you've grown," the doctor said, looking a little more awake. The four other girls began to snicker quietly behind Lady's back. She shot them an irritated look. "Oh, Ami-san isn't home yet. I believe she had cram school today," Dr. Mizuno continued.

"Oh," Lady said in a disappointed tone. "Well, actually, perhaps you can help us?" she said, perking up. "My friends have come in from out of town, and I was wondering..." She stopped as she realized how rude she was being. "Oh. Never mind. Please tell Ami-chan I said hi, and that I hope to see her tomorrow at the shrine." She turned to walk away, but was stopped by Dr. Mizuno's hand on her shoulder. When she turned back, she saw Dr. Mizuno was smiling.

"Your friends need a place to stay?" she asked quietly. Lady nodded, but quickly added "It's ok. We'll find something else. I'm sorry we disturbed you," she ended with a blush. Dr. Mizuno shook her head still smiling. "I'd be happy to help, but I'm afraid we don't have room for all of them."

"Perhaps just one?" a soft voice said from behind them. The five young girls turned around and gasped. Well, the four younger ones gasped. Lady smiled another happy smile. Before them, dressed in a blue and white sailor-style high school uniform and carrying a book bag, was Super Sailor Mercury.

Ami smiled, then bowed, and introduced herself. Pallas was the first to pull herself back together, bow politely, and return the favor. Bessa, June, and Celeste quickly followed suit. Dr. Mizuno invited them in, then went into the kitchen to prepare them something to drink.

As they sat on the couches and chairs, Ami looked at each one with a considering look. "Does your mother know you are here?" she asked Lady quietly. Lady's eyes filled up with tears, but she raised her chin resolutely. "I'm not sure. If she hasn't figured it out yet, she will soon. This isn't a pleasure trip. We'll tell everyone the story tomorrow at the shrine." 

Ami nodded her understanding. ChibiUsa hadn't run away from home, but had been chased away by another enemy. She then looked over at Pallas. "What data do you have so far on this enemy? Can we get it into my computer?" Pallas looked at her in surprise, then responded just as quietly. "We don't have too much. They rushed us out before we really knew what was going on. I'm sorry." Ami sighed, then looked up with a smile as her mother came back into the room. "Pallas-chan will be staying with us. Shall I get the guest room ready?"

Her mother nodded, placing a tray of glasses filled with juice and some plates of cookies on the table. "Yes, dear, if you could. Later, though. There's no rush. I'm afraid I'm going to have to get ready to leave shortly. I have to go in for a short while." The girls all made polite noises, then helped themselves to the snack at Dr. Mizuno's urging.

A short while later, they declined a dinner invitation, borrowed some more money quietly from Ami, then headed off to the next stop. As she walked them down the hall, Ami cocked her head, then told Lady that Mako-chan was studying with Minako-chan that night. Lady smiled and thanked her for the information as the elevator doors opened.

While waiting at the bus stop, Celeste looked over at Lady and asked the question that was beginning to burn in their minds. "Um, Lady-chan? Was that Mercury? And the girl before... Was she Mars?" Lady looked at her and smiled. "Yes. And yes, they know exactly who we are."

"But.. How?" Pallas asked. "And who are we going to see next?" Bessa added. "Venus? Jupiter?"

"It's a long story," Lady responded as the bus pulled in. "Maybe someday I'll tell you. For now... This is 20th Century Tokyo. Before you girls showed up at the Palace, Mama sent me to train with the Senshi here, and we became friends. Knowledge of time travel is forbidden. I probably shouldn't have told you, but... You're here now, and it would be too complicated to keep it a secret." As they sat down, she gave them each a stern look. "We can't tell them anything about the future. They've never asked, but you have to be careful not to let something slip. Just... Live in today. It's easier that way." The girls were quiet the rest of the way to the Aino residence.

Once there, they found Super Sailor Venus and Super Sailor Jupiter dressed in the same uniform that Ami had been wearing. After exclamations of surprise and concern, introductions were made. A short while later, the group from the 30th Century left once again. Minako's parents had finally agreed to let Celeste stay with them, and Makoto had agreed to put up June. They took a round-a-bout route to return to the Tsukino residence, so that all the girls could know where Makoto lived.

Finally, as the sun was going down, they made their way tiredly up the walk to the house where Lady would be staying. "Now you all know how to find each other," Lady was saying as they turned into the gate. 

Celeste looked ahead, then gave a cry of relief. "Diana! I was beginning to worry about you!"

Diana looked up from her comfortable spot on the step and smiled. "It's about time you got home. Dinner's waiting!" The hungry girls quickly went inside the house. "I'm home!" Lady called out as she entered.


	10. A Final Surprise

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations. 

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 9 – A Final Surprise

Ikuko Tsukino smiled as her daughter held a plate in the air, sniffed, then took a deeper inhale. "Lemon pie..." she breathed in wonder.

"Yes, we have company tonight."

"Company? Who else is coming over?" Usagi asked in surprise as she continued setting the table. Then, she blinked and recounted the places. "A whole army?"

"Haha, no," her mother laughed. "Just a few new friends I met today."

Usagi turned and gave her a considering look. "Friends you met today? And they're already coming over for dinner and lemon pie? These must be some friends."

"Mmmm... I think you'll like them," her mother answered noncommittally, then refused to say anything more on the subject.

Twenty minutes later, Kenji, Mamoru, and Ikuko lounged on the couch and watched as Shingo and Usagi paced impatiently around the family room. "This is so rude!" Usagi exclaimed. "Yeah," Shingo seconded. "Whoever heard of being late for a dinner party? I'm starving."

Just then, the door opened and a voice called out cheerfully. "I'm home!" Mamoru straightened up like a shot. Usagi froze, wide-eyed, then spun towards the entry way. Shingo and Kenji looked surprised. "They just came in?" Shingo asked in disbelief.

Lady's smile grew wider as she stepped into the room. One look at Usagi, however, made her freeze. Her friends didn't notice and ran into her and each other. "Ow!" "Lady-chan, don't do that!" "What?" "By the Crystal..."

Usagi took one step forward and held out open arms. That was all the encouragement Lady needed. She ran forward and tackled her future mother, almost bowling her over. Fortunately, Mamoru had come up behind her. He managed to catch them, and keep them vertical. The backpack made an uncomfortable lump between them, but neither girl noticed.

Lady began crying softly, whispering "Mama, Mama" over and over again in a desperate, aching voice. A fiercely protective look entered Usagi's blue eyes, and she wrapped her arms tighter around the weeping girl. "It's ok. You're safe now. We'll help you. It's all right," she whispered back. She looked up and over at the girls who had come in on her future daughter's heels, and started in surprise. 

They were standing in a state of total shock, staring at their Queen and King in disbelief. They felt that nothing could surprise them ever again, until Usagi whispered "You?..." Mamoru wrapped a protective arm around Usagi's shoulders, then stared suspiciously at the four girls.

Ikuko broke the frozen tableau by exclaiming in concern, jumping up, and running over to Usagi and Lady. "ChibiUsa-chan! Are you all right? What happened?"

Slowly, Lady pulled herself back together again. Somehow, she managed to reassure her grandmother that everything was all right. "I... I was just so happy to see Usagi, I couldn't help myself," she choked out. Shingo gave a disbelieving sniff. "Yeah, right. You're just like her after all," he groaned trying to lighten the mood. "Always running late and crying like a baby. I bet you're clumsy, too," he added with a teasing glint in his eye.

"What did you say," Juno asked in a quiet voice as she turned menacingly towards the teenage boy. Bessa's eyes took fire as she, too, turned to stare at him.

"Leave him alone, guys," Lady ordered with a congested voice as she wiped tears off her face. "Shingo-_onii-chan_ was just teasing me." She deliberately stressed the "older brother" ending so they would know he deserved their respect. Bessa and June relaxed a little, but continued to watch Shingo with narrowed eyes.

"Um, ChibiUsa, why don't you introduce your friends," Usagi said in an attempt to restore the peace.

Lady sniffled and nodded her head. "Everyone, these are my friends Celeste d'Nuit,..." "How do you do," Celeste said with a bow. "Bessamine Ejjel,..." "Please call me Bessa," Bessa bowed. "June Night,..." "Charmed, I'm sure," June bowed. "and Pallas Nychta." "Pleased to meet you," Pallas bowed.

"You girls have already met Ikuko-mama. This is her husband, Kenji-papa,..." "How do you do." Bow. "their son, Shingo-onii-chan,..." Shingo smirked at their look of surprise, and bowed. "their daughter, Usagi,..." Usagi grinned at the bug-eyed girls, and bowed politely. "and her husband, Mamoru-san." Mamoru bowed politely, then grinned at Lady who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Very nicely done, ChibiUsa-chan," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Thank you, Mamo-chan," she replied with a suppressed giggle.

"Well, now that that's all taken care of, dinner is ready. Shall we eat?" Ikuko began to heard the large group out of her family room and into the dining room. "Usagi, ChibiUsa-chan, please help me bring the food in." She blinked, then smiled as Lady paused, sniffed, and took a deep breath. "Lemon pie?" she asked with wonder. "Oh, it's been so long since I've had good lemon pie...."

Usagi smacked her on the back of the head as she walked by. "Brat. Don't hog it all this time!" "Hey!" Lady exclaimed, and chased Usagi out into the kitchen. She returned a few moments later, sheepishly handed her backpack to Celeste, then walked back into the kitchen. Celeste looked at the bag in surprise, then carefully put it on her lap and folded her hands on top of it.

After dinner, the girls, including Usagi, retreated up to Usagi's old room to try and track down some old Juuban Jr. High school uniforms. They were finally able to find enough to get the girls outfitted for one day thanks to Ami and Naru. After that, Celeste, June, Bessa, and Pallas bid their hosts goodnight, and went off to find their temporary homes.

Usagi stood in the door with Lady as she waved them off. She then followed Lady back up to her room. As she passed by the family room, she caught Mamoru's eye, and silently asked him to wait a few more minutes. He nodded back his agreement, and settled down on the couch to watch Shingo play the latest Final Fantasy game.

Once in the room, she walked over to the bed, sat down, and looked at Lady with a serious expression. Lady fidgeted before her for a moment, then sat down on the floor by the study table and put the backpack up on it. She opened it up, and withdrew the rabbit and the Star Seed. 

Usagi gasped in shock as she saw the crystal. "Who.. Who is that?" she asked as she got up from the bed and joined Lady on the floor. Gingerly, she reached for the crystal. Lady hesitated, then handed it over.

Usagi drew her breath in again as she felt the crystal's warmth. Then, she started as she felt a stirring in the back of her mind.

_'Usagi-san? Have you come to visit, too?'_ a voice whispered.

"Ho... Hotaru-chan? Um.. Yes, but you sound sleepy."

"Tell her to go back to sleep," Lady commanded softly. "She's not ready to wake up yet."

Usagi blinked, then did as she was told. She heard Hotaru's soft voice grumble for a moment, then subside with a sigh. She then watched as Lady found a pair of scissors and began to operate on the defenseless pink rabbit. She blinked, then smiled in understanding. Cradling the Star Seed to her chest, she got up to get a needle and some thread. A short time later, the crystal was nestled inside the bunny, protected on all sides by polyester batting.

Lady sighed as she put the modified bunny in her lap, then stretched. She looked at Usagi with serious eyes, and waited for the questions. Before Usagi could begin, however, they heard a scratching at the bedroom door. Lady got up, and opened the door to admit Diana. "Where've you been?" she asked curiously.

"Talking to Mother," the grey cat replied. "She's on the roof now taking first watch. Father will come over later tonight to relieve her, and I will relieve him some time after that. If we were followed, we should have some warning before an attack. Father is going to stop by the Command Center and check the computers for any activity on the time plane, too. He'll report out to us tomorrow at the meeting."

"ChibiUsa," Usagi said when it was obvious Diana was done. "ChibiUsa, what's going on?" Lady began to quietly describe the situation to her future queen.


	11. Intermission

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations. 

Hello to Love-J my fifth reviewer! I'm glad you like my story, and yes I'll be sure to check yours out. After I catch up on all the ones I got behind on, that is. ^-^ {sigh} More travel next week. Oh fun. Anyhow, I will admit right now that I am not a reviewer, which is why I don't nag other people to review. I'll try to let you know what I think, though, once I get a chance to read it. And now, as I said:

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya
    
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    **The Sleeper**
    Chapter 10 – Intermission
    *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **Crystal Palace – Crystal Tokyo***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Empress Night started as Queen Yeti collapsed to the ground with a thud. She looked over at her henchmen, and belatedly began to re-evaluate the situation. They were all trembling with fury and exhaustion. Queen Yeti and King Muerte lay sprawled on the ground. Queen Yeti was gasping for breath, while King Muerte was attempting to rise to his knees again. King Arashi still knelt, and was glaring at King Endymion. 

She watched as King Endymion gave him a tauting smile. King Arashi's eyes narrowed. Then, he threw a Black Perfect Storm right at King Endymion's face. The silver shield surrounding the Senshi of Sol buckled, but held. King Arashi keeled over with a thud louder than Queen Yeti's and lay still.

The Senshi of the Sol System didn't appear to be any worse off than when the fight had started. The Inners had managed to push themselves up to sitting and kneeling positions in a square facing their queen. The King stood just outside of the square, behind the Queen and a little to the right. The Outers formed a triangle around the Inners and the King: Super Sailor Uranus on the left, Super Sailor Neptune on the right, and Super Sailor Pluto a little behind the Queen to the left. Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Neptune were still laying on the ground looking more dead than alive, but their challenging voices and glares were still strong.

Neo-Queen Serenity was the only one who actually looked worse. She was pale, trembling, and sweaty from the effort of holding the shield in place. Her lips were bruised, and there was a little blood on her chin from where she'd bitten through her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out at one point. Despite this, her eyes were closed in concentration, and her hands held the Silver Crystal high and steady.

"What? Is that it?" came Super Sailor Neptune's taunting voice. King Muerte had managed to lever himself up almost to his knees. "I should have just stayed home and painted my nails."

"Oh, it doesn't have to be a complete waste of time, Neptune," Super Sailor Venus called out sweetly. "Jupiter and I were thinking of going to Marcella's after this for a manicure and pedicure. You're more than welcome to come along. I think she still has that Ocean Delight nail art kit you like so much."

"Really?" Super Sailor Neptune asked as she turned her head away from King Muerte to look at Super Sailor Venus. "I haven't been to Marcella's in a while. Maybe we can go get some tea at The Garden afterwards. Mmm, and I can restock my chocolate supply, too."

King Muerte let out a garbled yell, and flung a formless blob of energy at Super Sailor Neptune's back, then collapsed once more. The silver shield simply absorbed the energy and continued to shine.

"Very clever," Empress Night said with narrowed eyes. She managed to keep the grudging respect she was beginning to feel out of her voice. "Taunting them into berserk mode, and then letting them waste their strength in useless single attacks. But that tactic only works if we're not aware of it." She smiled evilly.

"Such a good defense, that shield. There's only one small problem with it." Her smile grew to a grin as the Senshi fixed their eyes on her. "It's not mobile," she whispered, then began to laugh. "We'll just leave you ladies here and go help ourselves to what we came for. Oh please, don't bother getting up," she added as Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Neptune began to lever themselves up. "I'm sure we can find it ourselves."

Still laughing, she settled in to wait for her court to recover enough to walk. She renewed her attack, throwing a ball of energy at Neo-Queen Serenity. She kept the power up just enough to pin down her enemy, but not enough to exhaust herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **Tsukino House – Tokyo ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lady thrashed around on Usagi's old bed, then woke up with a soft choked cry. "Mama!!!" She sat up, shivering and clasping the stuffed pink bunny to her chest.

Her eyes flew around the dark room, fearful, as her breath came in gasps. Slowly, her breathing settled down and she began to relax as she recognized where she was. She looked down on the floor beside the bed and saw Luna laying on a pillow. Somehow, she had managed to sleep right through Lady's nightmare.

Lady lay back down, then leaned out of the bed to rub Luna's head. This made Luna jerk awake. "Oops. Sorry, Luna," Lady whispered.

"ChibiUsa-chan? It's all right."

"What are you doing on the floor? Don't you usually sleep in the bed?"

"Well, I didn't want to wake you. Diana told me that you've had a rough time, and you didn't look like you were sleeping all that deeply, so I thought I'd stay on this cushion down here."

Lady gave a soft laugh. "Don't be silly, Luna. You wouldn't wake me up. Diana sleeps with me all the time now." She gave a soft sigh. "Actually, that's probably why I'm not sleeping too well right now. Where is Diana?"

Luna put her front paws out in a very cat-like stretch, then stood up. "She was talking with Artemis when I left. I thought she'd be here by now." Luna jumped up onto the bed and rubbed her head against Lady's face. "I'm sure she'll be back soon. Why don't you just go back to sleep for now? If she doesn't come in soon, I'll go looking for her."

"Okay," Lady said sleepily settling herself back down into the comfortable bed still clutching the stuffed rabbit to her chest. She blinked at Luna, who adopted the "sitting lay" pose, feet under her, front paws tucked in, and tail wrapped around to the front. "Night, Luna. And thanks for watching over me."

"It's my pleasure," Luna blinked at her with a smile. "Good night, ChibiUsa-chan."


	12. Normalcy

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations. 

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 11 - Normalcy

Usagi looked down at the sleeping princess of Crystal Tokyo and wrestled briefly with her conscience. She looked at the alarm clock, then back at the sprawled girl a few times and gnawed on her lip. Her conscience lost when Lady rolled over, pulled the blanket over her head, and mumbled something about pancakes.

With a devilish grin, she took a deep breath and hollered. "CHI-BI-U-SA!!!!" She laughed quietly to herself as the pink-haired teenager thrashed about and finally surfaced. '_Oh yes_', she thought to herself. '_Revenge is soooo sweet._'

"What are you doing?" she continued as Lady blinked and stared blankly around the room. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late for school!"

"School? Usagi?" Lady blinked in confusion. 

Trying to maintain a straight face, Usagi picked up the clock, played with it a moment, and tossed it into Lady's lap. "It's already 8:15. Do you want to be late for your first day back?"

Lady blinked down at the clock, up at Usagi dressed in her high school uniform, and back down at the clock again. All of the sudden, she seemed to wake up. "8:15?!?!" she screeched. "Usagi, you moron! Why didn't you wake me up??"

"I just did," Usagi choked, then ran out of the room as Lady jumped up and began to race around looking for her clothes. She was sitting at the kitchen table, calmly finishing up some pancakes and orange juice when Lady raced down the stairs. 

"ChibiUsa-chan?" Ikuko called in surprise as Lady made a beeline for the door. "Don't you want any breakfast? You've got another ten minutes or so."

Lady froze, and slowly turned around. She walked silently to the hall table and looked at the clock. Then, she walked into the kitchen, put her backpack on the table, sat down in front of her serving of pancakes, and glared at Usagi. "That wasn't nice," she grumbled. Usagi just smiled. "Consider it payback," she said serenely. 

Just as Lady finished her breakfast, the doorbell rang. The three Tsukino's looked towards the front of the house in surprise. "Visitors? At this time of the morning?" Ikuko said as they walked to the door. "Well, I guess anything is possible. After all, look what time Usagi got here..." Usagi gave her mother's back a narrow, playful glare while Lady snickered.

Ikuko smiled as she opened the door. "Good morning, ladies. Are you here to escort my princesses off to school?" Celeste, June, Pallas, and Bessa started and stared at her in surprise. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei just smiled. "Of course," Minako answered for the group. "Well, ChibiUsa-chan that is. Don't tell me Usagi-chan is here, too?"

"Good morning," Usagi chirped as she edged by her mother and out the door. "I came over to make sure ChibiUsa-chan got up on time this morning. Wouldn't want her to be late, right?"

"Just you wait, Usagi," Lady grumbled as she came outside and slung her backpack gently into position. "I'll get you for that." Usagi just laughed. Slowly, the large group made their way down the walk, out the gate, and towards the schools.

Rei split off almost immediately to hurry over to TA. The rest of the group then parted into two groups, the younger girls walking quietly in front of the older, giggling ones.

"Lady-chan?" Celeste asked, looking sideways at her princess. "Do you have it?" 

Lady nodded, bringing the small bunny backpack back around to hold in her arms. "I've hidden it the best I can, but I can't just leave it at home." The other girls nodded agreement and shifted protectively closer to her.

Bessa looked over her shoulder at the gossiping high school girls behind them. "Um, Lady-chan? Is that _really_ your mother? Or is she some other relative?" Her eyes widened as Usagi squealed and chased after a laughing, dodging Minako. Ami glanced up at them, then returned to reading her book with a smile, while Makoto laughed at the two.

"They must be relatives," June agreed. "OUR senshi would never act like that. Especially the queen." They watched as Usagi finally caught Minako and began to beat her playfully over the head. Lady smiled, and called out.

"Time for us to turn off. Meet at Hikawa Shrine after Usagi gets out of detention?" Ami, Makoto, and Minako laughed, while Usagi made an exasperated sound. "Mo! I do NOT get detention any more. Brat!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lady smiled, then waved. "Bye, guys! See you after school!"

A short while later, the five girls stood outside the classroom waiting to go in and introduce themselves. Their new teacher walked by with a wide smile, entered the room, and sat down at her desk. After she took roll, she called the girls into the room.

"Class," she said, still smiling, "we have five new students joining us for a short while. The principal tells me that their usual tutors have fallen ill, and that their parents have decided to send them to our school until other arrangements can be made. Girls, why don't you introduce yourselves."

Lady shifted feet unhappily. She didn't like to lie to the principal, but she knew the best place to hide was in with a group her own age. Besides, Usagi and Ikuko-mama would never let her get away without some schooling.

Celeste bravely stepped forward to begin. "How do you do," she said bowing politely. "My name is Celeste d'Nuit. I am 14 years old, and I love to sing. It is very nice to meet you all."

June stepped forward next. "Hello. My name is June Night, and I'm 15. I like sports of all kinds, but I really like softball," she said with a bow.

Bessa stepped forward and bowed as June finished. "Hi there. I'm Bessamine Ejjel, but everyone calls me Bessa. I'm 15, too, and I love horseback riding and archery."

"My name is Pallas Nychta," the blue-haired girl said quietly. "I will be 14 next month. I like to study languages and art. It is a pleasure to meet you," she ended with a blush and a bow.

"And finally, I am Usagi Tsukino," Lady said. She paused as the teacher gasped.

"U..Usagi Tsukino?" the teacher said in disbelief. Lady blinked at her, then smiled. "Yes. Perhaps you know my relative? She has blonde hair and is always getting detention for being late and sleeping and eating in class. I am nothing like her," she reassured the teacher. Several of the students in the room snickered at that remark. The teacher just blinked a few times, and looked uncertain. "Really. We just have the same name. I'm nothing like her," Lady said again.

"I... I see. Well, Tsu.. Tsukino-san, please finish your introduction," the teacher said shakily.

"Um, well, I'm.." '_907 years old_' "Um.. I'll be 15 in just a few weeks, and I like drawing. And... um... It's nice to meet you all," Lady finished in a rush and bowed.

"Mmm, thank you ladies. I am your new teacher, Mrs. Haruna."

"Haruda-sensei? Really?" Lady asked in surprise. "Usagi-chan's Haruda-sensei?"

"Haru-NA," was the teacher's stern response. '_Will that joke never die?_' she thought to herself with exasperation. "Now, please take any empty seat you can find. Everyone, please pull out your English textbooks and turn to page 78."

Hours later, the girls drug themselves tiredly out of the school. "Unnn," June whined, stretching. "We have to come here every day? Man, that was so boring!" 

"I don't know," Pallas replied with a smile. "English was kinda fun." 

"Hmph," replied Celeste. "Speak for yourself and June. I didn't understand it in France. I didn't understand it in Crystal Tokyo. I still don't understand it!"

June laughed at her expression. "Well, at least you were pretty good at pronouncing it. Lady-chan was slaughtering it!"

"Hey!" Lady cried indignantly. "At least I tried! Besides..." Her voice trailed off as she came to a stop. Her friends looked at her in surprise, then turned to see what she was staring at. About 20 feet down the sidewalk stood a pretty girl about their age. Her dark hair was shoulder length, and her skin was extremely pale. The uniform she was wearing was dark green and maroon plaid sailor mini-skirt, with a dark maroon short sleeved shirt. Golden ribbons and thread laced into the design sparkled in the sun.

"Ho.. Hotaru-chan?!" Lady choked. She took several steps toward the girl. The girl stepped back, her eyes widening in surprise, then narrowing in suspicion. "Hotaru-chan?"

"I think you'd better keep that over there," the girl called softly. Lady blinked in puzzlement, then followed Hotaru's gaze to the backpack she was carrying. Understanding dawned on her face, then she turned and shoved the bag at Celeste. As soon as Celeste had the bag, she spun around and raced towards Hotaru. Arms open wide and pink pigtails flying, she called again. "Hotaru-chan!"

Hotaru smiled and held her arms out to welcome her princess. "ChibiUsa-chan! Welcome back!" The two friends spent several minutes talking rapidly and quietly, big smiles on their faces. Finally, they were interrupted by someone behind Hotaru.

"Yo, we meet again. Find any more backup?"

"You," Bessa said, narrowing her eyes in anger as she spotted the tall white haired man from the day before. "Haruka-san!" Lady exclaimed in surprise. "Stop picking on them," she continued as she spied the look on Haruka's face. "They can't help it if they've never met you before."

Haruka laughed. "Awww... Come on, Little One. They could probably use a little workout to get rid of some frustration." Lady just glared at her, then turned back to Hotaru.

"Um.. Did they tell you?" she asked quietly. Hotaru nodded soberly. "Diana found me yesterday and told me. Then, Haruka and Michiru told me when they got home."

"You'll be careful, won't you?" Lady pleaded softly. Hotaru gave her a look, then smiled a small smile. "Don't worry. We've been warned." "But you'll be careful, right?" Hotaru laughed at Lady's persistence. "Yes! I'll be careful. You don't need to worry about me. Just worry about that." She nodded at the backpack in Celeste's arm.

"Um, Lady-chan? We should be going," Pallas called as she held on to Bessa's arm. "We're gonna be late for that meeting."

"Meeting?" Haruka asked, raising a white eyebrow.

"Mm. We're meeting up at the shrine to talk about this," Lady said as her friends stared at her in alarm. Haruka smiled cockily at them, making Bessa and June go taunt and ball their hands up in fists. "Maybe I should come, too," she said. "Since you won't let us have any fun, it looks like it might be time for some introductions."

Lady blinked, then looked over at her friends and sighed. "Please," she said simply. Hotaru smiled. "It's nice to see them so protective of you now," she whispered. Lady looked back at her, then whispered "You have no idea..."


	13. Meetings and Revelations

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations.

Hi everyone! Here is another chapter for your enjoyment. I'm going to be home for a few weeks, so expect regular updates for a while. Hey, I might even get it all up this time! -

I'm still working on my CardCaptor Sakura/Crystal Tokyo crossover. I'm up to chapter 10, and have a lo-o-ong way to go. - If you like long stories, keep your eyes out for that one after this is finished. I may have to upload Cherry Snow first, though, to tide you over if I'm not finished with it.

And if Countless-Truths is reading this story, thanks so much for the review of Duty. I wrote it as a stand-alone chapter, 'though it is set in this splinter universe. I hope you're enjoying this story just as much. -

I hope this comes through all right... The Quick Edit/Preview shows that my breaker marks are missing. I'll put in an extra line or two at those points just in case. Hope this problem gets fixed soon.

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 12 – Meetings and Revelations

Minako giggled at some scene in the manga she was reading as she leaned against one of the pillars in the front of the main building. "Hey, Ami-chan! Look at this! Isn't that hilarious?"

Ami looked up from her copy of Gray's Anatomy (in English), blinked, then looked at the manga Minako had shoved in front of her. Her eyes scanned the two pages for a moment, then she, too, burst out laughing. "That's so true! I hate it when that happens!"

Makoto looked over at the two. "It must be good if Ami-chan likes it. Here, let me see." She leaned her broom against the steps, then took the manga from Minako. Seconds later, she burst out laughing. "Oh yeah. Especially when it happens in front of some enemy!" She glanced over at Rei who stood sweeping a little distance away, looking at the stairs. Then, she handed the manga back to Minako, picked up her broom, and began to help again. Companionable silence reigned for a few more minutes, then a voice could be heard faintly as someone climbed the steps. A lower voice answered it, talking about the spectacular accident in the latest motocross event two weeks ago.

"Would you STOP staring at me?!" Bessa cried as the group reached the top of the stairs. She glared at Haruka, who just smirked. "But you're so cute when you're mad," she said, aggravating the red-head even more.

The four Inner senshi looked up at Bessa's outburst, and stared at the girls in surprise. Rei turned around, caught her friends' eyes, and nodded. They nodded back. Then Makoto and Minako grinned at the expression on Bessa's face.

"Hi, ChibiUsa-chan!" Minako called out, forestalling whatever Bessa was about to say in reply.

"Hi Minako-chan! Everyone!" Lady called looking towards the Inners with relief. "How was school?"

"Oh, it was ok. Same ol' same ol'," Makoto replied with a smile. "Ami-chan's fascinated by every subject. Minako-chan and Usagi-chan can hardly stay awake...."

"Mako-chan can hardly wait until lunch time to show off her latest concoction..." Minako chimed in. Everyone but the Quartet laughed.

"Hey... Where IS Usagi-chan?" Lady asked looking around.

"Oh, she's running a little late," Minako said, smiling, and turning her attention back to her manga. Her eyes danced as Lady took it exactly the way it had been meant.

"Detention again?" she crowed. "Oh, I can't WAIT until she gets here."

"I'm taking ChibiUsa-chan and her friends shopping after the meeting," Usagi told Mamoru as they approached the gate for the Hikawa shrine. "They need some more school uniforms. And they don't have anything else to wear."

Mamoru nodded. "Guess I'll order some takeout for dinner then," he replied. "You girls have fun."

Usagi smiled happily, and skipped up the stairs. "I can hardly wait," she chirped.

"U-sa-gi," Lady called when she saw the couple. "It's about time you got here. Did you have to do double detention or something? Or did it just take you that long to figure out those problems?"

Usagi looked at the younger girl, scrunched up her face, and joined the battle with shining eyes. "I did NOT have detention!"

"Yeah, right," Lady replied, turning her head away as if she didn't care, but her eyes stayed on Usagi. "You probably pigged out on candy in the afternoon, then got caught taking a nap."

"Grrrr.... Listen, BRAT, I didn't get caught...."

"Oh, so you did take a nap," Lady interrupted, crowing triumphantly. "What, worn out from whining your way through PE?"

Their audience watched with a variety of emotions as the two girls engaged in their word fight. The Quartet were so amazed by Lady's behavior they forgot about Haruka. Usagi's performance quite convinced them that there was no way she could be the gracious, calm Neo-Queen Serenity. Haruka and the Inners watched with amusement as they saw how relaxed the two were. Privately, Minako patted herself on the back for instigating the "fight". Mamoru just sighed tolerantly, and waited patiently for it to end with a faint smile on his lips.

"Really!" Usagi huffed after several minutes of playful bickering. "Hmph. I guess you don't want to know the real reason I was late." She reached into her book bag and pulled out a container of pudding. "I guess I'll just have to keep this for myself," she sighed, eyes twinkling.

"Pudding!" Lady cried, reaching for the box. Usagi turned away, and a game of keep-away began. "I thought you might have had a long day. I really was feeling a bit sorry for you. And I thought to myself, 'I really should get my swe-e-et ChibiUsa-chan a welcome back present.' So after school, I went right over to the convenience store and bought some snacks. And then I had to meet Mamo-chan, whose bus was late. But now I remember. You're just an irritating brat. So I guess I get to keep the snacks and soda all to myself..."

Lady finally managed to grab the pudding container, then turned sad, dark pink, puppy dog eyes to Usagi. "Soda? Peach ramune?" Usagi turned away with a smile, then spun back around and handed Lady a bottle filled with peach flavored drink. "Here!"

"Thanks, Usagi!" Lady said as she took the bottle. She turned to carry her prizes to the steps, then stopped as her friends' expressions registered. "What?"

"Oh, uh, nothing," June said. "You two really are good friends, aren't you."

Lady looked at her, then smiled. "Well, sorta. She and her friends helped me a lot when I was a kid."

"Of course they did, Little One," Haruka said with amusement. "You are the future Princess, after all."

The Quartet jumped as they remembered the potential enemy in their midst. They turned quickly to face him, standing protectively in front of Lady. "How did you know that!" June demanded.

"Whoa, calm down guys," Minako called in apparent surprise. "What, are you all going to take her on?"

"Her?" Celeste asked in confusion.

"Do we get to place bets?" Makoto asked, leaning on her broom. "Hey, Ami-chan, what are the odds?"

Ami studied the adversaries a moment, then looked over at Makoto. "Oh, I'd say 3 to 5 in favor of Haruka-san."

"Whoa, that close? Really?" Minako asked.

"Mm…," Ami nodded. "They think they're protecting ChibiUsa-chan from her, after all, so they'll fight a bit harder."

"And Haruka-san knows that ChibiUsa-chan would be upset if her friends got really hurt," Usagi added, as the Inners nodded their understanding.

Haruka caught Lady's demanding stare, and sighed. "Perhaps we should take this inside away from snooping ears." she said.

"Aww, you're not going to fight?" Minako asked in playful disappointment. "I was looking forward to watching you beat up someone else for a change."

The Quartet just looked around at the relaxed girls in confusion. "Come on," Lady said quietly to her guardians. "Let's just go inside. You'll understand then." She led the way over to Rei's room.

Once everyone was settled, Haruka turned to stand in front of the Quartet. "I am the famous motocross champion Haruka Ten'oh," she said with a smile and a bow. "Haruka-san!" Lady demanded. She chuckled, then continued. "I am also Sailor Uranus." Everyone looked at the Quartet expectantly.

"Sailor…" "Uranus?" Bessa and June asked, as the four girls stared at her blankly.

"Oh come on," Rei said in exasperation. "Don't tell me no-one's ever told you about the Outer Senshi." They blinked at her with blank expressions on their faces. Pallas leaned her head into her hand and scrunched up her face as she tried to remember any mention of Uranus or Outers.

"Uranus and Neptune protect the system from external invasion," Ami said, looking at Pallas. "And Pluto guards the Doors of Time. One on one, they are more powerful than all the other senshi, save Sailor Moon. Surely someone mentioned this in your training?"

"Mercury did," Lady said, nodding in agreement as her friends looked at her in surprise. "Back when they first began their training as senshi, Mercury told them that Uranus and Neptune protect the system, the Inners protect the city, and the Asteroids protect the palace. She didn't mention Pluto or Saturn. I think Pluto may have asked her not to because of the secret of the Doors of Time, and Saturn… Well, Saturn hasn't been around in a while." The four younger girls winced as they heard their friend say the hated team name.

"I… I think I vaguely remember something like that…" Pallas said uncertainly. Celeste nodded tentatively in agreement, but June and Bessa just shook their heads. "I don't," Bessa said.

"TEENagers," Luna mumbled from Usagi's lap. "They're about as flighty as you girls used to be." "Shush..." Usagi whispered, patting her on the head.

"Yeah, and then there was that fight at the Galaxy Cauldron. Weren't you guys there?" Makoto asked.

"Eh? The Galaxy Cauldron?" Celeste asked in surprise. "Ummm... We actually don't remember too much about it for some reason. We think someone played with our memories or something. I remember there was a problem, and Lady-chan said she knew where to go get help. I remember there was a bright light, and then after we got there, there was a big fight. We got hit by a pretty hard blast... And someone called for our energy to help them. That's about it. Were the Outers there, too?"

"Yes," Usagi said a little sadly. "You were taken out before they attacked, but they were there."

"Wait, you guys were there, too?" June asked in surprise.

"Yes," Rei said as Usagi nodded with a small smile. "Unfortunately, the way Usagi told us the story, we were the ones who hit you with that blast. And if you were knocked out by us, imagine how bad it would be if you were up against someone even stronger."

"And now that you know, quit trying to pick a fight with Uranus before you get hurt," Makoto added with a small smile.

"Oh, this is NOTHING," Lady said, looking around at her friends. "Last time, they were trying to start a fight with Michiru-san and Setsuna-san as WELL as Haruka-san."

"WHAT?!" Rei shouted. "Do you have a death wish or something?" Everyone cringed back, looking at her with surprise. "You tried to pick a fight with Uranus, Neptune, AND Pluto? All at the same time?" she asked in a more normal tone. "Good thing ChibiUsa-chan was with you. Haruka-san and Michiru-san would probably have taken you up on it, while Setsuna-san refereed to make sure you didn't actually get too hurt to be of use."

"Actually, Puu was just as bad about egging them on," Lady said with a frown. "In fact, she was the one who got them all riled up to begin with."

"Pluto? I'm surprised. That doesn't seem like her…" Ami said in surprise as Lady nodded.

Haruka chuckled. "Oh, Setsuna has a playful streak, too, especially if she wants to get someone's attention. She told us later that you girls were dithering about whether to go home or stay here and protect Small Lady, and she felt the need to… Help you decide."

Makoto looked at the Quartet with narrowed eyes. "You were going to leave your princess here? Unprotected? With an enemy chasing after you?" she asked in a chilly tone.

"Ease off a little, Mako-chan," Minako ordered quietly. "Let's hear what they have to say for themselves first." She looked at the girls with steady, neutral eyes. Rei and Ami also focused on the girls and waited.

"Hey, guys, come on," Usagi said in an attempt to break the mood. "ChibiUsa-chan is a fully fledged senshi now. She can usually take care of herself. Besides, we're here. She wouldn't have been completely unprotected."

Ami looked towards Usagi with a small smile. "It is their duty to protect her. They shouldn't abandon her without a good reason. And from what they've told us, they didn't know about Pluto or time travel, so I doubt they were expecting our help."

Celeste nodded slowly and spoke for her team. "It's true. We didn't know that there were any senshi here until Lady-chan introduced us to you. But... We have two duties. One is to protect the Palace as a last line of defense for the entire royal family. The other is to protect Princess Lady Serenity. Lady-chan and Diana did something on our way here to confuse our trail. That, combined with her knowledge of this place, would have given her some safety to hide in while we attended our other duty."

She looked over at Lady and smiled softly. "We couldn't do it, though. We knew we could and should, but... We just couldn't leave you like that. We're sorry we hurt you, Lady-chan."

"It's... It's ok," Lady said, then reached out to hug Celeste. "I'm so glad you stayed, though."

"Well. Now that that's out of the way, why don't you tell us WHY you're here, ChibiUsa-chan," Mamoru said after the five girls from the future had finished once again asking and giving forgiveness. Haruka walked over to the door and leaned against the frame.

"Um, well, we don't know a whole lot," Lady began. "All we know for certain is that an extremely powerful enemy attacked our system looking for something called The Sleeper. We were sent to find and protect it. When I realized what it was, I knew that just hiding in the palace with it wouldn't be good enough. We had to get far away. So, I brought everyone here. We didn't tell anyone we were coming, and I used the Pink Moon Crystal to try and confuse our path through the time stream in case they get past Pluto."

"Wait, if you came through the Doors of Time, how come the girls didn't know Setsuna-san?" Minako interrupted. "Yeah, and what is the Sleeper? Where is it?" Ami added.

"Pluto... wasn't at the Doors when we got there," Lady replied. "Diana said that she had gone to get some information. And the Sleeper..."

"Is the Star Seed of a friend of hers," Celeste said as Lady trailed off. "A very powerful friend." The Quartet watched closely for the Inners reaction, and was surprised to see it was exactly the same as the reaction of the Inners they knew.

"A powerful friend?" Rei asked in puzzlement, as Ami's face paled. "ChibiUSA's powerful friend," Ami said looking at her teammates significantly. The others looked at her a moment, then became pale and wide-eyed. "No," Minako whispered. "No, they can't have her."

"Please!" Pallas begged. "Please won't someone tell us who this powerful friend is? Everyone seems to know but US."

Mamoru and the older girls looked to Lady, eyes begging her to deny what they feared. "Saturn." she confirmed quietly.

"And we won't let them have her," Usagi said just as quietly. She looked at her friends a moment. "ChibiUsa has hidden her Star Seed as well as she can." "Where..." Minako began to interrupt, then stopped as Usagi raised her hand. "For the sake of... security, let's just say she has it with her. Unless she tells you to protect something else, just assume protecting her is enough."

The 20th century senshi nodded their acknowledgment, while the Quartet stared at Usagi in amazement. Gone was the bubbly, playful, energetic teenager they had seen up until now. In her place sat a calm, collected leader steadying her troops.

Usagi looked over to Haruka. Before she could speak, Haruka nodded her head. "Diana and Little One warned us yesterday," she said. "It is being taken care of."

"What?" asked Celeste. She tried her best to imitate the calm and control that Usagi and Minako were projecting. "Please, no more secrets. Why is everyone so scared of the enemy getting their hands on this Sailor Saturn? How powerful IS she? She is a Senshi, right? And what is being taken care of?"

No-one spoke for a moment, then Minako took a deep breath and looked at them. "Saturn is the Senshi of Destruction. Some call her the Goddess of Death. She quite literally has the power to destroy worlds, and has done so at least twice that we know of. The thought that someone may catch her completely helpless and corrupt her is what scares us so much. The fact that they will probably torture her in order to do so makes us angry. We all owe her a great deal. In fact, you four owe her at least as much as we do," she said in surprise as she remembered.

"Eh? We've never met her. What did she do?" Bessa asked.

Minako smiled. "Actually, you have. A long time ago. For us, it was just a few years ago, when the Dead Moon Circus attacked the Earth. They found your Star Seeds, and corrupted you into being their servants. Saturn was the one who rescued you, with the help of ChibiMoon."

The Quartet gave various exclamations of surprise and disbelief, and turned to Lady. She nodded. "Yes, it's true. The Dead Moon Circus used you to attack the Senshi. It was really Saturn who rescued you when Sailor Moon rescued us. She gathered up your Star Seeds and brought them with her. Then, she had Mama use her Silver Crystal to heal you." She smiled at the memory. "That was when I first met you. You told me that you would be waiting until the day I would stand as a fully fledged senshi and we met again. It was shortly after that that I returned home to find you waiting for me in the Palace."

"Hah!" Pallas exclaimed. "I always wondered how you knew who we were before we were introduced. I just figured that was one of your powers as the Princess or something."

"Haha, no. It was because we had just met."

"Wait a minute. Your MOTHER healed us? She's... she's here, too?" June burst out in surprise.

Lady and the 20th century senshi stared at her. Then, Lady began to laugh. "You don't believe it, do you? But really, she is. Aren't you Mama?" she asked, turning to Usagi. Usagi cocked her head to one side in consideration. "Well... That's what you claim," she said teasingly. "And Pluto and King Endymion say you're telling the truth, so I guess that means I really will be your mother."

"But... but... You don't ACT like the Queen. Your hair's not quite the right color. And they don't act like our Inner Senshi," Bessa protested as Pallas belatedly tried to hush her. Usagi and her friends just smiled. "We haven't had all of their experiences, yet," Ami said. "This is what we are like right now. What we will be in the future, remains to be seen."

"Anyway," Minako said, trying to bring the meeting back on track, "weren't Artemis and Diana going to be here to? I thought Artemis told me that he was going to give us an update on activity around the time stream."

"Setsuna says the ether is all riled up," Haruka reported. "Apparently, the Little Ones did a good job of covering their tracks. She is standing by the Door and keeping an eye out, just in case, but there's nothing out there yet that she can sense."

"Good. Can anyone think of anything else we can do?"

"Well, without any information on the enemy, we can't exactly plan on how to meet them," Ami said. "I say we just stay alert, and keep an eye out. If anyone notices anything strange, call the others. Do you girls have access to our signal band?"

"I think it's changed over time," Lady said, "but I still have the old frequency. Pallas-chan can program it into the other communicators pretty easily." Ami nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on the fire," Rei said. "It might be able to give us some warning."

Minako nodded. "And Michiru-san can keep watch with her mirror, right?" she asked Haruka, who nodded. "Ok, with Setsuna-san at the Doors, Rei-chan and Michiru-san watching mystically, and Ami-chan and the cats watching the sensors on the computer, that's about as good as we can do."

"Meeting adjourned?" Usagi asked with a hopeful expression. Minako laughed and nodded. Usagi then turned to Mamoru and held out her hand expectantly. "What?" he asked in confusion. "I'm taking our future daughter and her friends clothes shopping, remember? Credit cards, please." The senshi laughed at the look on his face.


	14. Tense Interlude

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations.

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 13 – Tense Interlude

** Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo **

Super Sailor Mercury ground her teeth as she watched the enemy disappear into the palace. '_There HAS to be a way to stop them!_' she thought anxiously. '_Or to slow them down at least. Think Mercury! Uranus and Neptune can't move... Serenity-san won't leave them here unprotected.... But we have to protect Small Lady and the girls! How... How..._'

A sparkle of light from the Silver Crystal caught her eye. Intuition leapt to idea which blossomed into plan. "Serenity-san!" she called out urgently. "Concentrate on the Crystal! Don't let them find Small Lady!"

The senshi around her stared at her blankly. "What? What do you mean, Mercury?" Super Sailor Mars called from the other side of the queen.

Neo-Queen Serenity also stared at her blankly, but only for a split second. Before Super Sailor Mars even began to speak, she closed her eyes again and concentrated fully on the Silver Crystal. Centuries of trust made her follow Super Sailor Mercury's orders without questioning. And she was rewarded as deep within her soul, the answer floated up. '_The Crystal follows my heart. Of course. Please, Silver Crystal. Please protect Small Lady and Saturn and the girls. Small Lady... Be careful. Oh, be careful and be safe, my darling daughter._'

Throughout the palace, space began to distort. Empress Night and her Court found themselves walking in circles and into dead ends. After walking into a few hidden crystal walls, Queen Yeti and King Arashi swept their arms in front of them like blind people as they led the way. The crystal vial of dark and sparkling dust which had guided them unerringly up to this point, began to flux and spin, acting like a compass caught in a magnetic storm. Taunting laughter, elusive voices, and the sound of footsteps frustrated them even further. The Illusionary Silver Crystal began to truly live up to its description as it wrapped the enemy and the palace in illusion after illusion

For hours the invaders wandered through the palace vainly searching for their prize. By sheer accident, they stumbled across the Doors of Time. On the palace roof, Super Sailor Pluto felt their presence, but arrived too late to prevent them from crossing out into the mists of time. Her one comfort was that the mists were as churned up as the interior of the palace. She looked at her Garnet Orb and concentrated a moment, sending a warning to all her other selves along the various time lines.

As the enemy left the palace, the Silver Crystal returned the space back to normal. Super Sailor Mercury and Super Sailor Jupiter moved Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Neptune down to the infirmary with the help of King Endymion. Super Sailor Mars and Super Sailor Venus left for the maze to tell the younger girls it was safe to come out of hiding for the moment. With a thoughtful look, Neo-Queen Serenity went to find Super Sailor Pluto at the Doors of Time.

A short while later, she met her friends in the infirmary. "They're not there!" Super Sailor Venus was saying agitatedly as she walked in. "Saturn's gone, and the girls are nowhere to be found! Where could they have gone?!"

"Back," Neo-Queen Serenity said quietly. Her friends looked at her in puzzlement from their various locations. Super Sailor Venus stopped pacing long enough for King Endymion to begin tending her wounds. Super Sailor Mercury looked up from bandaging Super Sailor Neptune's hand, while Super Sailor Neptune and Super Sailor Uranus turned their heads upon their pillows to look at their queen. Super Sailor Jupiter just flashed her a glance, then went back to swabbing Super Sailor Mars' abrasions with antiseptic.

"What do you mean, back?" Super Sailor Venus demanded with ragged patience. Neo-Queen Serenity gave her a reassuring smile, then walked to Super Sailor Uranus' bed and began to doctor her.

"Small Lady took them and went back. Back to the only other place she would feel safe."

"Oh no," Super Sailor Mercury whispered in horror. "What can we do? If they did this to us, how can those girls survive?"

"We have to warn them," Super Sailor Uranus said weakly, trying to rise. "They don't stand a chance. We have to help them!"

Neo-Queen Serenity gently pushed Super Sailor Uranus back down onto the bed, and smiled a soft smile. "They're not completely helpless," she said reassuringly. "Pluto says that Small Lady did as good a job on the time stream as I did with the palace. It will take the enemy time to find them."

"Whereas, we have a pretty good idea of when they are," Super Sailor Jupiter said hopefully.

"Mmm," the queen answered. She paused in her ministrations and looked down at Super Sailor Uranus, who was still fretting on the bed. "We have time to plan," she said absently. "Uranus. Neptune. Everyone," she said looking around the room. "Thank you. Thank you for warning us and buying us time. Thank you for buying the girls the time to escape."

"It is our duty," Super Sailor Neptune said, as Super Sailor Uranus looked away from the queen. The queen turned to look at her, and the aqua-haired Senshi of Affinity blushed a little. "And our pleasure," she added softly meeting the queen's eyes. "You know we would do anything to protect you. All of you."

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded with a smile, as the other senshi nodded in agreement. "Just as we would do for you," she replied. Once more, she looked down at Super Sailor Uranus, then nodded her head as she reached a decision. She lifted her hands to the Silver Crystal once more, and before anyone could stop her sent a powerful wave of healing throughout the room. King Endymion was waiting to catch her as she collapsed.

"What?" the women cried in surprise. "Usagi, you idiot!" Super Sailor Mars exclaimed hotly. "What do you think you're doing! You should be saving your strength, not wasting it on us!"

Neo-Queen Serenity grinned, then gave Super Sailor Mars a sad look with dancing, unrepentant eyes. "But you were all hurting. I couldn't take it anymore. I hate it when you guys are hurt," she added seriously.

"Yeah, well, you'll need that strength to help defeat this enemy," Super Sailor Mars exclaimed, only slightly mollified.

"And I'll have it." Neo-Queen Serenity's grateful smile took them by surprise even after centuries of friendship. "You'll give it to me, and I'll use it to defend us all. And our past selves, Saturn, Small Lady and her friends, too."

"Right," Super Sailor Venus said, after a moment of silence. "Then we'd better start planning."

** Doors of Time, 20th Century **

Super Sailor Pluto tensed in surprise as the Garnet Orb flashed. Slowly, she raised her left hand and touched it to the jewel. The message it transmitted made her turn her watchful eyes back out into the mist. "So. They're coming," she said softly. She studied the mist a moment more, then passed through the Doors and back into the 20th century. There, she took up her secondary post, and continued to wait and watch.


	15. Found Again

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations.

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 14 – Found Again

** Mists of Time **

Empress Night growled in frustration as the exit from the mists once again disappeared like a mirage. She stopped and glared at the crystal vial of dust which still fluxed and spun uselessly above her right hand. "This is getting us nowhere!" she said angrily. She snapped her hand closed, catching the vial, and squeezed it a moment. Slowly, she made her hand relax.

Queen Yeti, King Arashi, and King Muerte watched warily as their Empress stood and thought. Finally she whispered. "You want illusion? I'll give you illusion." She made an abrupt, angry gesture with her left hand. "Maat!" she said sharply.

A dark, wispy column of fog formed and slowly took the shape of a woman wearing what appeared to be a dress of opaque grey clouds. She bowed her head to her ruler, long black hair hiding her sharp face and pooling at her feet. "You need me, my Empress?" she asked in a wispy, cold voice.

"Guide us through this chaos to my sister," Empress Night demanded imperiously. Maat bowed lower. "As you wish."

** Doors of Time, 20th Century **

Maat stared at the latest in a long set of apparently unguarded doors. Although her dusky face was smooth and unconcerned, fear was eating away at her heart. Her mistress knew the value of her tools, and therefore did not abuse or harm them needlessly over small failures. But the failures were adding up significantly, and her mistress' frustration was beginning to overcome her control.

Slowly, Maat walked forward, diffusing her body to pass through the cracks between the doors. On the other side, she kept her body vaporous and studied the senshi who waited and watched. It was the same one as always: a woman in her early twenties with long, dark green hair and garnet eyes. She wore the standard sailor fuku uniform of the Senshi of Sol. For some reason, she had chosen black and garnet as her colors. In her arms she cradled a tall staff in the shape of a key, with a garnet crystal at it's crown.

Maat began to weave her magic slowly and cautiously around the alert guardian. The last few times, she had almost been caught. Either she was loosing her touch, or the senshi was becoming more immune to the illusion. The latter made no sense because Maat had been leading her superiors further and further back in time. '_How can she become more immune if she's never been exposed in this time? It should be just the opposite,_' Maat wondered quietly to herself.

As her attention wandered, the senshi suddenly stiffened and gazed sharply at the door. Maat froze, both physically and magically. After what felt like an eternity, the senshi slowly relaxed. Maat didn't dare breath a sigh of relief. Instead, she slowly began to weave her magic again, this time giving her full concentration to the job at hand.

An hour and several more close calls later, she finally managed to make the senshi's eyes glaze over. Quickly, she formed an illusion of a boring watch where nothing happened and cast it at the woman. Her expression didn't change.

Very cautiously, Maat began to solidify her body. She breathed a sigh of relief as she was able to stand before the senshi once more without triggering the woman's internal alarms. Maat turned towards the carved doors and slowly opened one. She bowed to her Empress and stepped aside.

Empress Night stepped quickly and impatiently out of the mists and into real time. Maat turned fearful eyes to the senshi, but the guardian didn't react to the abrupt movements. She concentrated on reinforcing the illusion around the senshi while Empress Night held up the crystal vial.

The dust inside the vial fluxed and spun, then abruptly settled down and pointed past the senshi. "At last!" Empress Night exclaimed, and laughed making Maat wince. "It won't be long now," she added a little more quietly. "Come!" With a swirl of her blood red gown, she led her group past the oblivious senshi and out into Tokyo.

After the enemy left, Super Sailor Pluto allowed herself to finally relax. She turned her gaze to the Garnet Orb a moment, then pressed the alert button on her communicator.

** West Katase Beach, Kanagawa Prefecture **

Ikuko smiled as she watched Usagi and ChibiUsa try to playfully drown each other in the waves. Their squeals of outrage and vows of revenge were beginning to attract a crowd of children eager to join in the battle. '_Soon, they'll be leading armies against each other,_' she though with a soft laugh. '_That, or arranging a contest to see who can make the biggest splash._'

A little way down the beach, she saw Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako sunbathing. They, too, seemed to be enjoying the mock battle between the two Tsukino teenagers. They also seemed surprisingly unaware of the attention they were drawing in their sexy, enticing swimsuits. Ikuko looked narrowly at the latest bunch of gawkers, and found them unworthy of her daughter's friends.

Her gaze slid to ChibiUsa's friends, and she sighed softly in relief. Pallas was staring intently at a medium-sized sandcastle ignoring everything around her, including her friend's squeals of outrage. She was using a twig to carve the finishing decorative touches to the walls and windows. Celeste was watching the battlers in the water, a small, unfinished sandcastle in front of her, and a smile on her face. The tension and unease which had been haunting them for the last two weeks seemed forgotten in the warm sun. The backpack that ChibiUsa had been clinging to like a security blanket since her arrival lay on the sand next to her pink-headed friend, apparently forgotten.

She looked out to the ocean again, trying to find Bessa and June. Her eyes paused on her "daughters" as ChibiUsa spun around, dragging her arms rapidly through the water and showering all of the nearby children with a huge fountain of water. Usagi smiled and copied her, trying hard to make an even bigger wall of water. The kids cheered and urged them on.

Finally, she spotted Bessa and June out on the waves. The two more athletic girls had discovered the joys of boogie boarding and were engaged in a contest of their own to see who could get the closest to shore on one wave.

With another sigh and smile, she closed her eyes and lifted her face to the warm sun. Moments later, however, she frowned as the heat was blocked. She reluctantly opened her eyes, to find Minako standing beside her. At just that moment, the blonde seemed to realize what she had done.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tsukino-mama," she said as she moved to the other side. "I didn't mean to block your light. Um, do you know where Shingo-kun got off to? He was going to go watch the volleyball game over at Kugenuma with us, but I can't find him."

Ikuko thought for a moment. "I think he said something about getting a souvenir t-shirt while Kenji-san was getting me a drink," she finally said. "He left quite a while ago, so he should be back at any minute."

Minako's eyes narrowed in worry, and she began to shift her weight from foot to foot. "I hope he hurries," she said. "It's only a preliminary game, but there are some good players today, so there will be a big crowd. If we don't leave soon, we won't get a good spot."

She looked over in surprise as Makoto put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Oh, go on," the brunette said teasingly. "We know your dying to get over there and ogle the players." She dodged Minako's playful swipe.

"And maybe get picked as an extra," Rei added with a laugh. "Go. We'll wait for Shingo-kun and Usagi, then catch up with you."

Minako's face lit up. "Really? Oh, well, if you insist..." She froze as she saw Rei's eyes widen, then narrow. Her heart sank as her raven-haired friend spun around and began to look intently up and down the beach. "Rei-chan?"

"Sorry I'm late," Usagi gasped as she ran up dripping from the water.

"Usagi!!!" her mother screeched as cold water dripped on her toasty skin. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" Usagi cried, backing up, then reaching for a towel. Her friends' odd behavior finally caught her attention. She paused, pink towel pressed to her left arm. "Guys?" Her tone quietly begged them to tell her nothing was wrong.

Minako took a deep breath, glanced at Ikuko, then looked at Usagi and forced a bright smile. "It's about time you got here. Let's go." She turned, and crashed into Shingo.

With quick reflexes he caught and steadied her. Then, he leaned over an put his hands on his knees. "So... Sorry... I'm.. late..." he panted. "The... line was... horrendous..."

Minako blanched, and turned a desperate look towards Makoto. "That's all right," the brunette said, still keeping an eye on Rei. "We decided not to go after all. Some friends of ours invited us to go out on their yacht instead. We were trying to find you to let you know... Sorry," she said hastily. Ikuko stared at her in shock at the blatant lie.

"Yeah. We're really sorry about this, Shingo-kun," Minako said a little sadly, then grabbed Usagi by the arm. "We'd better hurry, or they'll leave without us. Tell us about the game later, hmm?" she asked over her shoulder as she dragged her friend away. Ikuko and Shingo looked after them with surprised expressions.

They had almost reached Celeste, Lady, and Pallas when a cold laugh stopped them. "At last. I've found you, my sister." They turned and stared wide-eyed at the group of people who appeared out of nowhere. Their business suit attire was extremely out of place on the sun-drenched beach. Even their leader's blood red dress seemed odd with it's floor length skirt and its long sleeves.

Around them, people began to yell in surprise and fear. Lady scooped up the backpack and pulled it close to her chest as she paled in fright. Pallas and Celeste stepped in front of her protectively while the people around them began to run for safety.

The black-haired lady just narrowed her eyes angrily. "Get out of my way," she said icily. "After all that I've been through, I'm in no mood to play." The crystal vial floated in front of her, the dust inside pointing first towards Lady, and then away to the right. Maat's gaze, however, was fixed firmly on the backpack in Lady's arms.


	16. Nightmare Battle Part I

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations.

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 15 – Nightmare Battle, Part I

** Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo **

Super Sailor Pluto looked unhappily at her queen who was talking quietly with her husband. Super Sailor Mercury caught her look, and made her way unobtrusively to the older woman's side. "If we could think of any other way," she said quietly, "we would try it. But, we can't just leave the girls to face this enemy alone. Together with our past selves, we might be able to defeat this enemy and seal them away. They can't do it alone. Particularly without any data about what they are facing."

Super Sailor Pluto looked at her a moment, then turned her eyes to an empty corner. "I know that," she said stoically, her right hand gripping her staff in a white-knuckled grip.

Super Sailor Venus sighed softly. "We won't hang around. We'll go, do what we must, and come back as quickly as possible." She smiled. "We'll even drag Serenity-san back kicking and screaming if we have to," she teased.

Super Sailor Pluto smiled fleetingly and sighed. She turned her eyes to the leader of the senshi. "I know that, too. But it is still extremely dangerous."

"And it's going to cause one devil of a time storm," Super Sailor Uranus added. "If this fight goes anything like our last encounter, we won't be able to help much with the after effects. It also leaves this time completely vulnerable."

Super Sailor Pluto's face tightened a little at this, but she refrained from replying as Neo-Queen Serenity turned to face her. "Pluto?" she asked softly. The Senshi of Time closed her eyes and gathered her strength and resolve. When she opened them, she started in surprise. Her queen was right in front of her face.

"Pluto," she whispered quietly, her gentle blue eyes full of worry. "Are you really sure? We can still try to bluff."

Super Sailor Pluto smiled her appreciation and resignation. "A bluff will not work with this enemy. It is all or nothing." She nodded her head gracefully. "Yes. I am sure. As sure as my former self was when she allowed your former self to come into the future to help rescue you."

"In a way, it's almost repayment of a debt of honor," Super Sailor Mars said thoughtfully. Super Sailor Jupiter looked at her oddly for a moment. "Can you owe yourself a debt of honor?" she asked reflectively.

Before the two women could start their philosophical discussion, Super Sailor Pluto turned towards the Doors of Time. She held up her staff, and commanded the doors to open. Then, she led the quiet, determined group back to the past.

** West Katase Beach, Kanagawa Prefecture **

"Sorry," Minako said warily to the delicate looking woman in the red dress. "You must be mistaken. That's Usagi-chan's little sister."

Empress Night glared, her dark green eyes like ice. "I said, I am not in the mood to play..." Her voice trailed off as something about Minako's blue eyes and defensive stance caught her attention. Her breath hissed out of her as she made the connection. Her eyes flew quickly to Makoto, Rei, and Usagi. "You! How did you beat us here!"

"Uh-oh," Makoto muttered, shifting to take a protective stance by Minako.

"No matter," Empress Night continued with a delighted smile. "We'll just finish you off now." She nodded to King Muerte whose look of anticipation melted into a smile of glee. "Death Laser!" he shouted, aiming for Minako. The girls barely managed to avoid the attack.

A scream of fear took the adversaries by surprise. "Usagi! Watch out!" Ikuko yelled, cowering in Kenji's arms. "Leave them alone!" Shingo yelled, taking a step closer to the battle.

"Mama... Papa...," Usagi gasped in fear. Her voice gained in strength. "Shingo... Run!! You idiots, get out of here!" Lady's eyes were wide as she stared at her defenseless relatives. At Queen Yeti's evil, amused laugh, she slowly shook her head. "Run!" she tried to scream, but the word choked in her throat.

"Oh, we can't have that," Queen Yeti purred. She turned towards the three helpless watchers, and raised her arms. "Dark Avalanche!" she yelled. Moments later, she screamed as the attack was reflected back to her. Kenji, Ikuko, and Shingo stared at Usagi in surprise as she stood between them and the enemy with her arms outstretched protectively. "H-How..." Kenji stuttered.

Usagi just kept her eyes on the enemy, and shook her head. "Later. Guys, transform!"

"Wh-what? But Usagi..." Rei stared at Usagi's family. Minako and Makoto looked at them as well and then around the open, rapidly emptying beach. No place to run, no place to hide. Minako nodded her head. "Right. No help for it. Let's go, guys. Venus Crystal Power.... Make-UP!" In a swirl of golden light and hearts, Minako became Super Sailor Venus. Shingo's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Mercury Crystal Power... Make-UP!" Water, ice and bubbles swirled around Ami, as she transformed into Super Sailor Mercury. Kenji's face went slack in shock.

"Well, I guess that answers that, huh. Jupiter Crystal Power.... Make-UP!" Leaves and lightening surrounded Makoto as she became Super Sailor Jupiter. Ikuko blinked rapidly, trying to believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Guess so," Rei replied reluctantly, looking at Usagi and her stunned family. In the light of the Silver Crystal, Usagi's crescent moon sigil was easy to see although her queen was still wearing nothing more than a pink tankini. '_I won't let you down,_' she thought, then yelled out her transformation phrase. "Mars Crystal Power.... Make-UP!" Flames burned around her as she transformed into Super Sailor Mars. As the senshi finished their transformations, they jumped in front of Lady, Celeste, and Pallas.

"Are you ready yet?" King Arashi asked in a bored voice. "Black Hurricane!" The senshi dove to avoid the blast as the Quartet watched with wide eyes. "Lady!!!" Bessa screamed, shoving her princess aside. Celeste and Pallas stood firmly, taking the blast full on, and were knocked unconscious to the sand.

"No!!! Pallas-chan!! Celeste-chan!!" Lady screamed. King Arashi aimed an attack at her, but was stopped by another battle cry. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" A ball of blue-green energy hit him like a tidal wave, and bowled him over.

Everyone turned to look at the new arrivals. Super Sailor Uranus, Super Sailor Neptune, and Super Sailor Pluto stood and stared at the enemy with haughty expressions. "Picking on little children?" Super Sailor Uranus called out. "Why don't you come play with us instead? World Shaking!" She sent the attack towards Empress Night, who dodged it easily.

"Oh please," the Empress complained impatiently. "Do we have to go through this again? Yeti, Muerte, Arashi... Take them out. I will take care of these pests." Her court nodded their acknowledgement, and turned to face their chosen enemies.

Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Venus, Super Sailor Mercury, Super Sailor Jupiter, Bessa, and June faced her defiantly, forming a protective wall between her and Lady. Lady still lay on the sand where Bessa had thrown her, clutching her backpack, and staring at her fallen friends.

"I'm beginning to feel a little under dressed," Bessa said, turning her face to June though her eyes never left Empress Night and Maat. "Mmm... Me, too," her green-haired friend replied. "Let's do it."

"Juno Power... Make-Up!" "Vesta Power... Make-Up!" In a flash of vines and thunder, June transformed into Sailor Juno. Bessa was surrounded by a cloud of feathers and the sound of animal cries as she became Sailor Vesta.

Maat smiled coldly at them, then cast an illusion of isolation, destruction, and loneliness at the six senshi. The older four shook it off quickly, but the younger two were caught by it. "Juno! Vesta!" Super Sailor Mercury called as she saw how stiff and pale the girls were. "Pull yourselves together!" Super Sailor Jupiter cried anxiously.

"Demon... Disperse!" Super Sailor Mars yelled, throwing a wave of anti-evil charms at Maat. The cloud-wearing woman just turned her body vaporous and let the papers pass through.

Meanwhile, Empress Night fixed her eyes on Lady. "Give me the Sleeper!" she commanded. "Never." Lady dragged her eyes away from the prone bodies of Celeste and Pallas, and gave Empress Night a determined look. "I will never let you have her."

Already anticipating the tiresome answer, Empress Night raised her hands above her head. "Night Fall!" she yelled. Simultaneously, Maat sent an illusion of an earthquake at the four remaining protectors.

"ChibiUSA!!!!" Usagi's scream blended with Lady's as the attack hit the pink-haired princess on the top of her head. She had bent protectively over the backpack, leaving herself completely vulnerable.

"Nooooooo...." cried Super Sailor Mars. "Mars Flame SNIPER!" "ChibiUsa-chan! Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!" "ChibiUsa! Mercury Aqua RHAPSODY!" "Unforgivable!! Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!"

Unseen by the distracted opponents, Lady instinctively drew Saturn's Star Seed out of it's hiding place and deep into her own heart. Her soul curled around her friend's soul in a protective embrace. '_I won't let them have you. I won't let them hurt you,_' she vowed quietly.

'_ChibiUsa-chan?_'

The four attacks blended together to form one massive attack. Empress Night merely held up one hand and absorbed it as it reached her. Usagi and her senshi stared in shocked disbelief.

"Hmph," she said, hiding the pain caused by absorbing such a massive dose of elemental energy. "Pathetic. The Light always thinks it can overcome the Darkness. When will you ever learn." She started to walk towards Lady, who lay unconscious on the sand. Immediately, the four senshi moved to leap in front of her, only to suffer another earthquake illusion from Maat.

"So... You like illusions?" a dulcet voice asked. "Why don't you come play in mine?" Celeste pushed herself painfully up from the sand. Beside her, Pallas rose also. Their eyes were hard and determined.

"Ceres Power.... Make-Up!" "Pallas Power... Make-Up!" Surrounded by a cloud of golden, lily-shaped flower petals and the sound of an achingly sweet piccolo, Celeste became Sailor Ceres. Pallas was surrounded by a cloud of prismatic raindrops creating a secondary cloud of rainbows and the sound of rain as she transformed into Sailor Pallas. The transformations distracted Empress Night, allowing the four older senshi to regain their footing and block her path to their unconscious friend.

"Pallas Rain Shower!" Sailor Pallas threw a low power version of her attack at Sailor Vesta and Sailor Juno. The cold rain shocked them out of Maat's illusion. "Pallas!!" Sailor Vesta cried in momentary anger. "'Bout time you woke up," replied her unrepentant friend with a smile.

"Ceres Flower Illusion!" A cloud of the golden lily-shaped flowers surrounded Maat, whose eyes widened in surprise. Seeing that Sailor Ceres apparently had everything under control there, the three younger senshi joined their older comrades in front of their princess.

Empress Night just growled in anger. "Night Terror!" she yelled. This time, only the younger senshi moved. They dived behind the older senshi to act as a secondary wall of protection for Lady. Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Venus, Super Sailor Jupiter, and Super Sailor Mercury joined their energies to create a shield, but the attack broke it as quickly as it formed. The resulting shock wave knocked them to the sand. Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Pallas cried out with frustration, protest, and anger as Empress Night swept them out of her way with a flick of her hand.

"No! Everyone!" Usagi cried as Super Sailor Uranus, Super Sailor Neptune, and Super Sailor Pluto also fell. Only she and Sailor Ceres were left standing, and Sailor Ceres was occupied with Maat. She jumped as she heard Shingo whisper softly behind her. "If your friends are the Sailor Senshi, then you must be..." He choked as if he couldn't believe what he was about to say. "You must be... Sailor Moon." Usagi ignored him, trying to think of some way to protect both her precious ChibiUsa and her precious family at the same time.

"If so, then what are you waiting for?" he asked impatiently. "Hurry up and transform so you can protect ChibiUsa-chan!" Usagi just shook her head in protest and watched as Empress Night stepped closer to her future daughter. "No!" she yelled, dropping her arms and beginning to run.

Empress Night began to reach down towards the unconscious girl when a rose streaked out of nowhere and cut the back of her hand. She quickly straightened up, threw an irritated glance and a ball of energy towards the newly arrived Tuxedo Mask, then used her foot to shove Lady over onto her back. With a triumphant smile, she picked the backpack up out of Lady's unresisting arms.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Usagi screamed again, still stumbling towards her enemy over the sand. While the shifting sand had not been a problem for her transformed friends, it was a major hindrance to Usagi. Tuxedo Mask also yelled, and threw a barrage of roses at Empress Night, trying to make her drop the backpack. While she backed away from Lady, her grip did not falter on her prize.

She laughed in triumph. "At last! I have you at last, Little Sister!!!" She opened the backpack and dumped its contents onto the sand. Manga, candy, ramune, three CD's, a personal CD player, and a pink stuffed bunny with long ears holding a flower spilled out. Empress Night's expression changed from triumph to irritation as she shook the upside down bag.

"Where is she?" she cried angrily, searching inside the bag. The big, stuffed bunny caught her attention. As she reached for it, Usagi dove and snatched it away, panting. Empress Night furiously threw a giant ball of energy at her, only to have it blocked by Tuxedo Mask. Usagi sat in the sand and stared in wide-eyed shock as her husband slowly collapsed on top of her. "N...no...." she whispered, reaching up to catch him.

Empress Night panted in absolute fury, clutching her hands into fists. "Give her to me!" she screamed. Usagi ignored her, laying her savior down on the sand. "Tuxedo Mask-sama? Tuxedo Mask." She shook her husband desperately trying to wake him. "Pull yourself together! Wake up! Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan!"

"Give her to me!" Empress Night screamed again. "Give me the Sleeper! Or else..." she turned to Lady and lifted her hands. Usagi's head came up. Distraught blue eyes drowning in tears met insane green eyes filled with icy fury. "I will kill her," Empress Night said coldly. "I will, unless you give me the Sleeper."

Usagi wept as her heart was torn in two. She faced a decision no queen should have to face... Sacrifice her daughter and heir, or sacrifice a defenseless warrior and perhaps her world. "NOW!" Empress Night yelled. "I... I can't..," Usagi whispered. '_I can't choose..._'


	17. Nightmare Battle Part II

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations.

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think.

A/N - To avoid confusion, the 30th Century senshi will just be referred to by their planet name, while their counterparts from the 20th century will continue to be called Super Sailor X. Only Moon, Ceres, Juno, Pallas, Vesta, and Tuxedo Mask will be handled as in the past chapters. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 16 – Nightmare Battle, Part II

Saturn floated deep within Lady's heart, surrounded by warmth, love, and rosy-pink light. "'I won't let them have you. I won't let them hurt you," she heard a voice vow quietly.

"ChibiUsa-chan?" She stirred slowly, beginning to become aware of her surroundings. "ChibiUsa-chan... What is going on?" She felt Lady's arms tighten around her, and looked up into her princess' face. The protectiveness and determination she saw there triggered a long-forgotten memory of the time she had held ChibiUsa-chan in just this way, and used all her strength to protect her from Mistress 9.

With the memory came understanding and sudden wakefulness. '_There is danger. I am needed._' She wrapped her arms tightly around Lady, making her princess start with surprise. She looked into Lady's eyes, and smiled, then drew her back up to the surface and conciousness.

"NOW!" they heard Empress Night yell. "I... I can't..," Usagi whispered. "Then she will die. Night FALL!"

Saturn and Lady both opened their 'eyes' wide as they felt the wave of energy headed toward them. Saturn ripped herself out of Lady's embrace, lifted the glaive which abruptly appeared in her hands, and flew up to meet the energy. Behind her, Lady reached out and yelled. "No....."

"NOOOOOOOO....." Usagi, Ikuko, Kenji, Shingo, and the senshi screamed in unison as the attack flew towards Lady's defenseless body. The Quartet leapt to absorb the blow. A bright flash of light made everyone wince and hide their faces. Sailor Pallas, Sailor Juno, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Ceres collapsed to the sand in front of their princess and stared in surprise at the senshi standing protectively in front of them.

Her violet-grey eyes fixed themselves on Empress Night as the sea breeze ruffled her shoulder-length black hair, dark purple skirt, and dark orange bows. The sun glinted off the blade of her deadly looking glaive. "No-one harms my princess," she said coldly.

"Usagi-san!!! Look out!!!!" Super Sailor Neptune screamed as she saw King Muerte raise his hands. She and her companions leapt desperately to their feet, but stopped as a familiar young voice echoed across the beach. "Silent Wall!"

Super Sailor Saturn stepped up beside her comrades, her Silence Glaive held aggressively in front of her. "And no-one harms my queen," she added in her duplicate cold voice.

"Tw... Two of you?" Maat asked in shock, while her superiors looked back and forth between the Super Sailor Saturns in surprise. Super Sailor Pluto gasped, then planted her staff in the sand and closed her eyes in concentration. "No wonder the compass was acting so weird," Queen Yeti mumbled.

Empress Night shook herself. "No matter. Sister, I have come for you," she said to the Super Sailor Saturn standing in front of the senshi from the future. Saturn raised a dark eyebrow. "I do not know you," she replied. "I will not come with you."

"You will come," her dark haired adversary said coldly. "You will come, or I will destroy all of your friends." She turned and threw a ball of energy at the unprotected Tsukino's. Her cry of surprise blended with the senshi's scream of denial when the attack bounced back at her. "What????"

"You will not harm them," Neo-Queen Serenity said calmly, standing before her family with arms outstretched protectively. Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo looked up at the white-haired woman in shock. Although they could not see her face, her voice was very familiar. Ikuko's eyes then flew towards her daughter. If possible, they would have widened more. Usagi stood protectively in front of Tuxedo Mask in a dress identical to the one the white haired woman was wearing. On her forehead, a crescent moon shone brightly.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked to her daughter and her former self, who were staring at her in shock. "Sailor Moon. Transform." "Mama..." Lady said in relief. "Neo-Queen Serenity..." Usagi said at the same time in shock. The two girls looked at each other, then nodded. "Right," they replied.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power..." "Moon Crisis Power...." "Make-UP!" In a swirling cloud of angel feathers, they worked their double transformation magic. "I am the pretty sailor suited Senshi of Love and Justice, Eternal Sailor Moon! In the Name of the Moon, I will punish you!" "Likewise, I am Super Sailor Moon. In the Name of the Future Moon, I will punish you!"

Although Shingo appeared to be shocked to have his newly found suspicions confirmed, Kenji and Ikuko did not appear to be as surprised. Their suspicions had formed long ago, and this confirmation almost seemed anticlimactic after watching the other girls transform and seeing Usagi in her queenly state.

"No matter how many of you there are, you will not defeat me!" Empress Night yelled. "Night FALL!" She threw the attack at Eternal Sailor Moon, who put her Moon Tier in front of her and blocked it.

"Sai... Sailor Moon?" Her heart lifted as she heard the voice behind her. "Tuxedo Mask-sama! You're all right!"

"You will not win," a determined voice called out across the sand. The 20th Century Senshi stared in surprise at their future selves who were standing behind the still oblivious Super Sailor Pluto. Venus looked towards their formers selves with a wry smile. "Sorry to send you such unwelcome guests."

"Yeah, well you owe us," Super Sailor Venus replied with an identical expression. "They completely ruined our day at the beach, and they made me miss seeing Takahiro Yamamoto and Daisuke Usami play beach volleyball!"

Venus's eyes opened wide. "Takahiro Yamamoto? And Daisuke Usami? No way!" She turned and glared at the enemy. "Now that's just completely unforgivable. You made me miss seeing the two best male volleyball players in 20th Century Japan???"

"Venus..." Jupiter said in an amused voice. "We have other things to worry about..." "Oh, right," she replied in an embarrassed tone.

Mercury caught Super Sailor Mercury's eye, made a circling motion with her right hand, then cupped her hands together in front of her as if she were holding something at chest height. Super Sailor Mercury's face creased in puzzlement for a moment, then cleared as she nodded her understanding.

"That's just scary," Mars whispered to Jupiter as they began to step up into position. "Yeah? Watch Uranus and Neptune..." Jupiter whispered back. The two Outer Senshi looked at their former selves a moment, then moved to get into their position. The two younger senshi moved to mirror them across the beach. "Yai. Even scarier," Mars whispered to herself. She shook her head as Super Sailor Venus, Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Jupiter, Saturn, and Super Sailor Saturn noticed the pattern and stepped to the proper places. Her eyes caught Super Sailor Mars' dark purple ones, and they shook their heads at each other in disbelief.

Quickly, the two groups of senshi surrounded everyone else on the beach, each facing her counterpart across the sands. Eternal Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Super Sailor Moon, and the Quartet looked around in confusion.

"Empress Night," Neo-Queen Serenity called. "You claim to be the older sister to the Princess of Destruction, Sailor Saturn. While none of us recognize you, it may be possible. Therefore, you are given a choice. Allow us to purge the evil from your hearts, or be banished from our system forever."

Empress Night gave Neo-Queen Serenity a haughty look. "You can't banish us. We will just return. And we WILL reclaim my sister for the Darkness."

Maat looked around, and decided that this position was not a good one to be in. She could better serve her Empress from outside the building circle of light. She began to change to her vaporous state, when Sailor Ceres' voice made her jerk around. "Oh no you don't," the pink haired senshi said with narrow eyes. "Guys... Surround her!" Her team quickly surrounded the wide-eyed woman, stretched their hands towards each other, and created a barrier she could not penetrate.

Neo-Queen Serenity looked at the girls in surprise, then gratitude. She then turned her attention back to Empress Night. Raising her Silver Crystal, she spoke again in her gentle voice. "One or the other. Be purged of the evil or be banished from this realm. Silver Crystal Power!"

Understanding flooded Eternal Sailor Moon's blue eyes and Super Sailor Moon's dark pink eyes as they noticed the balance around them. They looked at each other, nodded, then turned to face each other. They instinctively chose the side which more closely matched their power level. Thus, Eternal Sailor Moon faced her friends, while Super Sailor Moon faced the senshi from the 30th Century.

"Mercury Crystal Power," the two senshi of Mercury called. Mercury funneled her strength to Eternal Sailor Moon, while Super Sailor Mercury funneled her strength to Super Sailor Moon. "Mars Crystal Power." "Jupiter Crystal Power." "Venus Crystal Power." "Neptune Crystal Power." "Uranus Crystal Power." "Pluto Crystal Power." "Saturn Crystal Power." "Golden Crystal Power." "Moon Crystal Power." With this final cry, the two Moons funneled the gathered energy to Neo-Queen Serenity.

Light flooded the circle, shining brighter than the sun. Empress Night and her court cried out in pain. "It's too bright! Stop!!" screamed Queen Yeti. "Stop! Stop!!!" King Muerte cried in anguish. "It burns! Too much light!!" yelled King Arashi. Empress Night just screamed in pain.

The light, though still bright, mellowed and became softer. Ikuko gazed around in wonder. Somehow, it seemed still seemed brighter than the sun, but as soft and gentle as moonlight. She felt a sense of peace fill her heart, and as the light slowly died down around her, it continued to shine softly in her soul. As her eyes caught Kenji's then Shingo's, she realized that they had been affected in the same way. They shared a gentle smile, and reached out to hold hands.

After the light died out completely, they turned to look at where the enemy had stood. Laying in the sand, the Empress and her troops appeared to still be in pain, but their outfits had changed. The tarnish on the trim of the uniforms had vanished, leaving gently shining silver and gold in its wake. Empress Night's gown was still blood red, but now it sparkled gently as if covered in red glitter. Maat appeared unchanged, except for her face, which now looked gentler.

"Now what," Sailor Pallas asked a little uncertainly. "Now we take them home, and let them rest in darkness," Mercury responded. "The dark side of the moon should be a good place for them to recover."

Saturn shook her head. "They claimed to be relatives of mine. Titan Castle might be a better place for them to rest. I will stay with them for a while," she said softly.

"Neptune and I will join her," Uranus said in a sudden decision. "We can warn you if something goes wrong, and have a chance to catch up with our little Princess." She smiled at Saturn, who smiled back. "Whatever you say, Haruka-papa," she replied with twinkling eyes.

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled, and nodded her permission. "Then let us return," she said quietly. Her eyes drifted over to her family, and a shadow of longing crossed her face. As King Endymion put a hand on her shoulder, however, she turned to smile up at him. "Shall we?" she asked.

"Wait!" Super Sailor Moon cried suddenly. "What about Diana?" "We can't just leave her here!" Sailor Vesta agreed, as her friends nodded wide-eyed.

Neo-Queen Serenity eyed her daughter for a moment, then smiled. "You're right," she nodded. "We can't leave her here alone. You five can go and get her. We won't wait for you." She smiled at the girls and raised the staff which had appeared in her hand. "Farewell! See you soon!" In a flash, the senshi from the future and the unconscious enemy disappeared. As the flash faded, Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Moon heard Neo-Queen's voice whisper softly in their heads: '_Happy Birthday...'_


	18. Returning Home

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations.

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

**The Sleeper**

Chapter 17 – Returning Home

Lady sighed as she looked around the bedroom that had been hers for almost four months. She stuffed a few more presents into the bunny backpack that she had brought out of Hotaru's room in the maze, then zipped it closed. Leaving it on the bed, she left the room and walked quietly down the stairs.

A smile blossomed on her face as she remembered her mother's parting words. "Happy Birthday..," she had whispered telepathically to Lady and Usagi. And it had been the perfect birthday present. Because of the enormous storm the future senshi's visit had created on top of the chaos already created by Lady and Diana, an immediate return home through time had been impossible. When Super Sailor Pluto informed them of this, Usagi and Lady had exchanged glances, each suddenly realizing exactly what the queen had really meant.

Lady and her friends had made the most of a very fun summer with trips to the beach, shopping, picnics in the park, and singing karaoke in Crown's new karaoke bar. Sometimes they went with her friends from the 20th century, and other times they went alone. These activities and others gave her more happy memories of the 20th century to share with her mother. But now, the chaos in the Mists of Time had finally died down, and it was time to return home.

She entered the kitchen where Ikuko was preparing a special "Farewell" meal, and her smile grew. Ikuko turned, caught her eye, and smiled in return. "Finished packing?"

"Mm-hmm," Lady replied, eyeing the homemade pudding cooking on the stove as she sat down at the table. "And yes, I packed that video we made of you and Kenji-papa and Shingo-onii-chan."

Ikuko smiled and laughed. "Oh good. I'd hate for that to go to waste. Dinner will be ready shortly. Why don't you go see where your friends are." Lady smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure they'll be here soon. I'd rather just sit here and watch you." Ikuko gave her a look of surprise, but shrugged and smiled.

After a few minutes of companionable silence and some small talk, Lady took a deep breath. "Ikuko-mama?" she said tentatively. "Yes, dear?" "Um, I just wanted to say... Thank you."

Ikuko looked at her in surprise again. "Thank you?"

Lady nodded. "Yes, thank you. Thank you for always being so nice to me. Thank you for trying to help me understand Usagi. Thank you for all the good food," she said with a grin, making Ikuko laugh. Her face became serious once more. "And most of all, thank you for loving me for who I am," she said softly.

Ikuko blinked back sudden tears, put her spoon down on the stove, walked to the table, and gave Lady a hug. Lady's eyes, also full of tears, widened as her grandmother spoke. "You really are so much like Usagi. Do you know? She said the exact same thing to me just before she left to marry Mamoru-kun. And I'll tell you the same thing I told her: 'You are very easy to love. Don't ever change that.'"

The doorbell interrupted the tender moment, making them both jump and laugh. "I'll go get that," Lady said brushing her hand over her cheeks to erase any possible tear tracks.

A short while later, the entire group sat down for dinner in the Tsukino's largest room: the living room. Makoto, Ami, and Rei had brought some additional dishes over to help feed the small army. Usagi and Minako had contributed the flowers which graced the tables that Mamoru had rented and put up. The Quartet had contributed their part by setting out the dishes, serving ware, and chairs.

Dinner was a loud, fun affair, over much to soon in everyone's opinion. After they had helped to clean up, Lady went upstairs and grabbed her backpack. With one final look around the room, she turned off the light and shut the door.

Once again, she said goodbye to Kenji and Shingo. As she looked around for her grandmother, Ikuko came running into the room with a large string bag. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as she handed the bag to Lady, then gave her a hug. "One more thing for your mother," she said softly. "Goodbye! Come and visit again soon!"

Once they reached the park, Lady opened the bag and looked in. Her eyes widened at the sight of the photo albums, videos, and small boxes. She quickly shut the bag as Usagi came over and tried to peek in.

"What's in it?" the blonde girl asked with a pout. With a mischievous look on her face, Lady replied. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Mama..." She dodged, laughing, as Usagi swatted at her and tried to take the bag.

"Usa, enough," Mamoru said, catching his wife and giving her a look. She sighed, then turned to face the girls once more. "Goodbye," she said softly. "I'm glad you were able to come and visit again." Tears flowed slowly down her cheeks, and she held tight to her husband's hand.

"Goodbye," Lady and her friends said, bowing slightly. "Thank you for all of your help. And for giving us a place to stay," Celeste said softly. "Please tell Haruka-san and Michiru-san that we said goodbye," Pallas put in quickly. "And Hotaru-san and Setsuna-san, too," June added, while Bessa glowered a little at Haruka's name. Everyone laughed. "Sure. We'll pass the messages on," Minako replied.

The girls stared at each other a moment longer, then Lady pulled out the Time Key and raised it high. "Let the Doors of Time be open for me. I call you by your true name, the all-knowing God of Time, the Father of the Guardian. Chronos! Lead us! Protect us! Send us the Cherry Way!"

As the pink light split the sky and lifted the girls up and out, Pallas gulped visibly. "Lady-chan? You and Diana aren't going to be... playing again, are you?" she asked. The last thing Usagi and her friends heard was the girls' laughter and Diana's assurance that this time the walk would be quite smooth.

** Doors of Time, Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo **

After an uneventful journey, the Doors appeared before them once more. Super Sailor Pluto smiled a greeting to her young princess and her friends, and accepted the Time Key that Lady handed to her. She placed it in its rightful place on her belt, then opened the Doors.

As the girls stepped into the hall, they saw their friends and family gathered to greet them. "I'm home!" Lady cried, and stepped through the Doors with a smile on her face. "Welcome home, darling!" her mother cried in return.


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: My sincere gratitude to Takeuchi-sensei who created this wonderful world for us to dream in. respectful bow in the general direction of Japan As we all know, all rights belong to her. I hope you enjoy my portrayal of her creations.

I do not write for reviews, but I sure enjoy compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya

In response to Ree's special request, I give you:

**The Sleeper**

Epilogue

Lady stood in front of the door to her parents' suite and debated whether or not to knock. Her parents had had to return to an important global meeting just after her return, so Lady had not been able to pass along her grandmother's presents. She wasn't certain if they were back yet, or whether or not they had invited another guest back for a private talk. She listened intently, but didn't hear any voices.

Looking down at the bag in her hand, she decided to knock. A moment later, she heard her mother's voice giving permission to enter. As she stepped into the room, she looked around automatically to make sure she hadn't interrupted anything. She smiled as she saw only her mother, curled up in a chair by a window with Luna in her lap.

Her mother smiled back happily. "Small Lady!" Luna jumped gracefully out of her lap as she stood up and held her arms out to her daughter.

"Mama!" Lady walked quickly across the room, and was soon enveloped in a tight hug.

"Oh, I've missed you," Neo-Queen Serenity said softly. She loosened her hold, then stepped back. "So, did you have a good time?" she asked with a mischievous smile. Lady laughed and nodded. "Oh yes! It was so much fun being in 20th Century Tokyo again. We spent a lot of time at the temple and Crown and the beach and the park. It was great."

Neo-Queen Serenity tilted her head to one side. "You did remember to bring me home some souvenirs, right?"

Lady laughed again. "Of course! Usagi would never have let me forget that!" she replied, making her mother grin.

"So what did I get?" the queen asked eagerly. "Oh, you'll find out later," her daughter teased. At her mother's playful pout she added, "We brought back some gifts for everyone this time, so we plan to give them out after dinner. You'll just have to wait to see what I bought you."

The queen's pout dissolved into a smile. "Oh, all right. If you insist." She turned back to her chair and sat down. Lady looked at the seat across from her, then decided to sit on the floor by her mother's feet. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at her in surprise.

"But, I do have something just for you," Lady said with a soft smile. She held out the string bag. Her mother took it with a puzzled look. "This is from Ikuko-mama," Lady added watching her mother face.

The queen blinked, then slowly opened the bag. Her eyes went wide and filled with tears as she saw the photo albums and videos. Slowly, she pulled an album out, put the bag on the floor, and opened the book. On the front page was a picture of the Tsukino family, complete with ChibiUsa, Luna, and Diana, standing in front of the house. "I thought... I thought these were lost forever," she said as tears slowly flowed down her cheeks. She slowly turned the page, and saw a picture of Shingo and Kenji holding up a large trophy.

"Mama?" Lady asked tentatively, surprised by the tears. The queen gave her a quick, reassuring smile.

"It was the war, you see," she said softly. "It destroyed everything. Well, almost everything. Some people hid away irreplaceable treasures when they could. Things like famous paintings and statues and such. But the everyday things, like this, were forgotten." She looked at the book in her lap again and ran a finger down a picture of Ikuko and Kenji dressed for an awards banquet. "I don't have anything from before the war," she added quietly. "No pictures... No letters... No home videos... Nothing."

"That's not quite true," Lady said blinking back tears of her own. "You have your memories, right? And your friends and their memories. And now, you have photos and videos, too, so you can share those memories with other people."

Neo-Queen Serenity Usagi Tsukino looked at her heir, then closed the book in her lap and slid off her chair onto the floor. "You're right," she whispered as she gave Lady another hug. "Thank you." She sat back with a smile, then opened the book again. "You see this picture?" she asked, then began to share her memories with her daughter.


End file.
